Une histoire pas comme les autres
by NyaPowa
Summary: AUU - Un bébé est retrouvé sur les marches du Sanctuaire et un des Gold semble en être le père. Qui? Comment vont réagir les uns et les autres? Que cache cet abandon? Fic interactive: vous me dites ce que vous voulez comme suite. Copyright Masami Kurumada
1. Sur la plage abandonnée

**Note 1** : si j'ai l'expérience des fanfics, voici ma première excursion dans le fandom de Saint Seiya. J'espère être à la hauteur des excellentes fiqueuses du site, qui me régalent avec leurs récits. J'avoue tout de suite que Saint Seiya n'est pas mon fandom de prédilection (c'est Captain Tsubasa), et que je suis très loin d'être une experte sur le sujet. Pour que les choses soient claires, je me base sur la version animée de St Seiya, animé que je n'ai pas regardé depuis... ouf, longtemps. Donc mes souvenirs sont floutés et sûrement inexacts. Je me suis attachée les services d'une conseillère es-Saint Seiya - Hyoga, que je salue et remercie ! - mais bon... même avec son aide, il doit rester des « trucs » pas nets... Vous faites comme si, hein ?

**Note 2** : Toujours suivant mes discussions avec Hyoga, j'essaie un nouvel type de fics. Le système repose sur vos commentaires : bien que j'ai une idée plus ou moins nette du fil directeur de l'histoire, je vais rebondir sur ce que vous pensez, imaginez, supposez, aimeriez voir, détestez, choses que vous me dites dans vos commentaires. Bien sûr, un mot « c'est marrant, continue ! » fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, mais là, j'attends de vous un peu de participation ! Je lance le concept de « fic interactive », en tant que béta-test du système.

**Note 3** : L'histoire vise principalement la gentille parodie et mise en boite de mes personnages préférés de St Seiya, c'est-à-dire, les Chevaliers d'Or. C'est comme ça ! Cette fic ne se prend pas à sérieux (un peu quand même, mais pas trop !) Aussi l'intrigue se déroule dans une sorte de bulle temporelle, qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire du Sanctuaire, de Poséidon et d'Hadès.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif, dans le sens où l'histoire se passe au Sanctuaire, avec les douze temples, et Saori Kido en tant que réincarnation d'Athéna et tout et tout. Sauf qu'il n'y a que dix Chevaliers d'Or : pas de balance, jeune ou vieille, et pas de sagittaire, qui reste mort et mortadelle. Et le saint du gémeau est Kanon, pas Saga. (Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Saga, mais je trouve le personnage trop « creux » pour vraiment en faire quelque chose, on se sait pas grand-chose du « vrai » Saga, à part qu'il était gentil et généreux...

_Edit d'avant publication et après discussion avec Hyoga_ : Je rappelle que je ne me base que sur l'anime, dans lequel les choses sont présentées différemment du manga. Hyoga m'a depuis remis les pendules à l'heure sur Saga/Kanon (et j'ai appris que Camus avait des ongles longs, les yeux et les cheveux rouges !!! Waaaaa), mais bon, je reste comme ça... Et de toute façon, moi, je suis 500% très sexy très bad boys Powa !!!!!

**Note 4** ; je publie sur deux sites ; fanfic-fr et fanfiction. Ne vous étonnez pas si je vais des références à des gens que vous ne connaissez pas, ils sont sûrement sur l'autre site.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit ! Place à la fic !!!!

**Chapitre Premier - Sur la plage abandonnée....**

Le Sanctuaire. Un nom bien étrange et très peu connu pour désigner un lieu quasi sacré, dédié à la Déesse mythologique Athéna. En effet, un voile d'énergies mystérieux entoure le lieu pour empêcher qu'un promeneur y pénètre, par mégarde. Seules les personnes affiliées au service d'Athéna peuvent passer à leur guise : chevaliers, apprentis, prêtresses et servants. Aux yeux du commun des mortels, il n'y avait qu'une colline de taille respectable, qui protège des ruines blotties en son sein. Le site est interdit au public, pour cause de préservation et surtout pour cause de glissements de terrains fréquents.

C'est pourtant un beau site, avec sa crique et sa plage de sable fin sur laquelle venait mourir des vagues douces, sa belle hauteur - pourtant presque délicate face à celle majestueuse des Monts Pinde et Olympe - et le charme désuet des piliers et restes d'une architecture authentique. Plusieurs groupes hôteliers ont tenté par le passé d'en acquérir les droits, mais le propriétaire actuel, une sorte de consortium japonais, refuse toutes les offres, aussi juteuses soient-elles.

Ainsi le Sanctuaire reste inviolé depuis des millénaires. C'est un mal nécessaire. Comment sinon défendre la vie d'une Déesse Réincarnée ? Comment expliquer au reste du monde l'existence même des Armures, des Dieux, du Cosmos et des septième et huitième sens ? Comment continuer à œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité si on est la proie des paparazzis ?

On y vit donc en paix toute relative. Après tout, depuis quand combattre les créatures du Mal et des Ombres constituent des vacances ? Depuis quand mourir sous les coups d'adversaires décidés à détruire tout ce en quoi vous croyait est une partie de plaisir ?

Enfin... Voilà quelques temps que le Sanctuaire ne connait pas de conflit majeur. Rien. Le problème le plus important reste Bella, la chèvre de Shura, Chevalier du Capricorne, qui s'entête à venir brouter dans le jardin d'Aphrodite, son collègue du temple des Poissons. Rien ne les prépare donc pas à ce qui va venir.

Tout commence alors que la nuit bataille encore avec l'aube, sachant néanmoins que bientôt elle va céder et devoir rappeler derrière l'horizon le crépuscule et ses ténèbres. Déjà quelques lumières se sont infiltrées sur le firmament, avant-garde du cortège solaire qui se pressait depuis l'Est lointain. La petite brume qui flotte sous la lune vient de s'épaissir sous l'effet de la marée montante, déguisant les alentours en scène fantasmagorique. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la nuit retient le froid pour que la rosée matinale tombe en pluie glaciale, et rappelle les nuages chargés de noirceur. L'ultime bataille fait rage et à son paroxysme, un éclair jaillit, pourfendant les cieux en une lumière brusque et fait retentir en de longs échos sa fureur.

Ceux et celles qui veillent à cette heure indue de la journée frissonnent soudainement. Alors que la dernière lueur de la foudre s'éteint, un vent surgit de nulle part s'engouffre par toutes les fissures et brèches possibles, faisant vaciller la flamme des torches et claquer les capes.

Tiré de sa torpeur paisible, le Sanctuaire sursaute. Quelque chose n'est pas normale. Quelque chose se passe, est en train de se produire. Mais quoi ? Comment définir ce sentiment qui trouble votre sommeil et assombrit votre cœur ? La plupart des Chevaliers, qu'ils soient d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronze se retrouve réveillée, assis sur son lit, sur le qui-vive. Cependant, nulle menace, nul indice de péril, si ce n'est un malaise général.

Maintenant que les yeux se sont ouverts, autant se lever. Lentement la vie reprend ses droits sur la période du repos et des rêves. Entrainement, supervision de ses élèves, tâches ménagères ou administratives, il y a à faire au Sanctuaire. Personne ne peut vraiment rester indolent. La journée commence à peine, mais déjà l'incident de ce matin est oublié. A quoi bon perdre son temps à tenter de comprendre les caprices de la nature quand vous avez une liste longue comme le bras de besognes toutes les plus urgentes les unes que les autres ? Néanmoins, certaines choses ne peuvent être ni contrôlées, ni omises. Le Destin a cette capacité étonnante, innée et très ennuyante de toujours vous rattraper, et ce au pire moment.

- « CHEVALIERS D'OR, AU RAPPORT ! » L'ordre claque via cosmos interposé. Immédiatement, dix personnes se mettent au garde-à-vous, mentalement et quasi-physiquement... et cherchent la source de danger, qui dérange à ce point leur Déesse adorée. « IMMEDIATEMENT !!! »

Ah, autant pour eux, ce n'est pas du danger, mais de la colère. Gloups... Pourquoi donc Saori-Athena serait-elle en colère ? Et quand bien même elle le serait - et elle l'est, à en juger par son cosmos - pourquoi convoquer l'ensemble des Gold ? Ooooh, ça sent le remontage de bretelles, ça...

De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas se défiler. Aussi, tous abandonnent leurs activités, quelle qu'elle soit, et appellent leurs armures à eux. Ben ouais, autant prendre ses précautions... On ne sait jamais... Et dans un bel ensemble de courage masculin, chacun décide d'attendre son voisin d'en bas, histoire de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet seul. Aphrodite et Camus regrettent par ailleurs d'être les maitres des temples les plus proches du palais... C'est difficile de justifier votre retard quand vous habitez littéralement à une volée de marches du Treizième Temple...

Enfin, dix silhouettes se présentent et sont introduites dans la salle du trône. Dix ? Et oui, les armures et les temples de la Balance et du Sagittaire n'ont toujours pas trouvé preneur. Il serait temps pourtant. Dix silhouettes qui forment tout de même un spectacle saisissant, à les voir tous auréolés de soleil et étincelants d'or, avec leurs capes et leur cheveux qui ondulent au grès du vent, leurs casques sous le bras. Dix silhouettes qui disparaissent dans les profondeurs du Palais pour se diviser en deux rangées de cinq, créant ainsi un « V » dont la pointe est à l'opposé du trône, qui les surplombe depuis sa courte volée de marche. Ah ! Ils avaient l'air fin, la fine fleur de la Chevalerie Cosmique, ainsi rangée en rang d'oignon...

Pour le moment, le siège est vide. Le temps s'écoule et les chevaliers s'agitent, nerveux. Chacun est en train de chercher ce qu'il a pu faire ou aurait dû faire, pour provoquer l'ire olympienne. Shura se trémousse, mal à l'aise. Il a eu une dispute assez virulente il y a deux jours avec Aphrodite, à propos de Bella et les deux sont encore fâchés. Mû, chevalier du Bélier, se demande sur le caractère impétueux et farceur de son apprenti, Kiki, est fautif. Aldébaran se maudit pour n'avoir pas vraiment respecté le tri sélectif imposé par sa déesse, lui qui se contente de tout mettre dans la poubelle. Masque de Mort tente de se souvenir s'il a dépassé son quota de tuerie récemment alors que Milo se souciait de ses dernières notes de frais. Il avait peut-être abusé sur la partie « consommables ».

Rien de bien méchant. Rien qui ne justifie de la convocation impérieuse reçue. Non ? Si ? Ah.... Voilà que Saori vient de pénétrer dans la pièce, en passant à travers des lourdes teintures pourpres. Le premier coup d'œil confirme qu'elle est investit de toute la puissance divine. C'est bien Athéna, la Déesse Vierge guerrière qui se tient devant eux. Et non Saori-san, la petite gamine de quatorze ans. Ce qui est presque mieux. Athéna, en tant que Déesse de la Justice, est impartiale dans ses colères. Elle punit à juste mesure. Alors que Saori-san...Il est peut-être surprenant que des hommes murs, âgés de vint à vingt-huit ans, qui se sont battus et tués plus souvent qu'à leur tour, soient aussi anxieux. Mais Saori-san est connue pour faire des caprices, se fâcher pour un rien et bouder... En gros, elle se comporte comme une adolescente pourrie-gâtée de quatorze ans, mal dans sa peau en pleine crise de croissance. Ce qui corrompt son aura et surtout, ce qui donne lui à des crises, des cris, des pleurs et autres comédies, source de nombreuses migraines. Et les Golds ne sont pas équipés et formés pour répondre aux lubies fantasques et crétines d'une gamine. C'est le rôle des Chevaliers de Bronze, ça... Eux tuent, les autres consolent. Chacun son métier et les vaches sont bien gardés.

- « Qui d'entre vous peut me dire ce que je tiens dans mes bras ? » demanda Athéna, sans prendre le temps de saluer ses interlocuteurs, qui ont tous mis genou à terre. Parce que ça permet de baisser la tête et de ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec la Furie en face.

Prudemment, les hommes jettent un rapide coup d'œil sur le paquet que leur Adorable Déesse véhicule. Ça a l'air fragile, à voir comment elle le tient délicatement dans ses bras. Tous échangent des regards interrogatifs, mais personne ne devine. Puis le paquet bouge et se trémousse. Ah ! C'est vivant et... ça vient de gémir...

Shaka ouvre enfin la bouche. Il est le héraut tacitement élu du groupe. Son naturel calme et sa vie d'ermite fait de lui la personne la moins coupable de quoi que ce soit, donc la moins susceptible faire de quoi que ce soit qui mérite de se faire enguirlander. En plus, Athéna comme Saori a un faible pour lui. C'est le chouchou. Autant en profiter ! Son complice et remplaçant est Kanon. Le chevalier du Gémeau fait jouer son âge plus avancée, signe de maturité, pour amadouer la Déesse quand Shaka n'est pas disponible.

- « C'est un enfant... » répond doucement le Chevalier de la Vierge alors que le paquet se met à mugir. Tous les chevaliers relèvent la tête, surpris par la tournure des événements, et très déroutés par le bruit. Ah oui, ça, ça ne s'entend pas tous les jours, au Sanctuaire.

- « Très précisément, c'est une enfant. Une petite fille, d'à peine trois mois... » Athéna pose le paquet sur son épaule et le fait tressauter. Le mugissement se calme.

- « ... »

Même Shaka ne sait pas quoi dire dans cette situation. Comme il est évident qu'il ne s'agit pas de la fille de Saori (ah ! le prétendant aurait eu du mal à séduire la jeune fille avec plus des cinquante gardes du corps cosmiquement sur les dents autour d'elle....) ou de toute autre femme du Sanctuaire, (du moins à sa connaissance) mais comme qu'il est tout aussi évident que ce bébé était la cause du courroux céleste, la Vierge planque ses miches.

- « Abandonnée sur les premières marches du Sanctuaire ! Ce matin ! » s'indigne Athéna, tout en fusillant du regard ses Chevaliers, qui ne se sentent pas, mais vraiment pas, concernés.

- « ... »

- « Et avec le mot suivant « que sa famille en prenne soin ! » épinglé sur son lange !!! »

- « Mais comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire et accéder aux premières marches ? Les gardes n'ont vu personne ? » ose Kanon.

- « Je te parle d'un abandon, et toi tu me parles sécurité ? » Athéna est choquée. Dans un mouvement de solidarité, les voisins du Gémeaux s'écartent de lui.

- « Ben oui... » avoue le coupable sans se démonter. « C'est mon rôle de vous protéger, ne serait-ce que d'un bébé... J'essaie d'évaluer la menace, et ce qui m'interpelle, ce n'est pas la menace posée par le bébé, mais par le fait que cette enfant n'a pas pu arriver ici toute seule. »

- « _Précisément... »_ susurre la déesse. Si son regard pouvait tuer, elle aurait fait un carton plein sur la chevalerie dorée.

- « L'intrus a été identifié ? Arrêté ? » Il est courageux, Kanon ! Les autres le regardent du coin de l'œil, admiratifs.

- « Non... Il n'y avait personne... »

- « Mais... elle n'est pas apparue comme ça ! » s'emporte presque Kanon.

- _« Précisément ! »_

- « Je ne comprends pas... » Les autres non plus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'ennuient, mais ils ont autre chose à faire...

- « Cet enfant est apparue avec la foudre et a démontré un cosmos élevé. »

- « ... »

Ça ne sent pas bon. Non, vraiment pas. En fait, certains commencent à comprendre où en veut venir Athéna, et l'idée qui s'insinue en eux les met mal à l'aise.

- « Un cosmos de chevalier d'or ! » rugit soudain Athéna qui en a marre de mâcher le boulot à la bande de palourdes devant elle.

- « Mais... c'est impossible ! » bégaie Shaka. « Même nous, qui sommes venus en possession de nos Armures très jeunes, ne pouvions manifester de cosmos avant de commencer l'entraînement.»

_- « Précisément ! »_

- « ... »

- « Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir comment cela est possible, alors ? » Non, pas vraiment... Les Golds ne sont pas curieux. C'est un mauvais défaut. Leurs mamans les a bien élevés, tout de même. « Allez, faites un effort !! » L'ironie ne va pas à Athéna. Ça lui donne des rides... A son âge, les rides, c'est grave. « Je vais vous dire, moi ! MASQUE DE MORT ! KANON ! CAMUS ! SHURA ! MILO ! » crie-t-elle. Immédiatement, cinq personnes tressaillent et relèvent la tête, se redressent puis s'avancent vers le trône.... Les cinq autres, bien contents de ne pas avoir été nommés, reculent d'un pas, laissant champ libre pour le carnage. « VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT IL Y A DOUZE MOIS DE CELA ! »

D'un geste théâtral, Athéna ouvre la couverture de l'enfant qui proteste énergiquement contre le courant d'air en hurlant de nouveau, pour la montrer à ces messieurs. Un petit bout de bébé avec... une touffe de cheveux immanquablement bleu foncé.

- « Je vais vous dire, comment c'est possible !!! L'un de vous est le père de cette petite, je veux savoir qui ! »

Malgré lui, Aiolias a un hoquet, moitié surprise et moitié rire. L'idée qu'un de ses collègues soit père... Ah, ça, il imagine parfaitement Masque de Mort en train de changer une couche, ou Camus en train de faire des risettes...

- « Ah, ça va, vous autres ! » Athéna regarde par-dessus les têtes de la première rangée pour venir foudroyer ceux qui se croient en sécurité. « Vous n'êtes pas hors de cause non plus, la petite peut très bien avoir les cheveux de sa mère ! Et donc être la vôtre ! »

- « Je proteste ! » fit Shaka. « Je---. »

- « Shaka ? Si tu me sors que tu es aussi pur et innocent que ton signe, tu vas le regretter ! » articule lentement Athéna. Sa colère amusée se traduit par des gestes un peu raides lorsqu'elle emmitouflant la petite avec précaution qui se met à babiller avec énergie. Le chevalier ouvre de grands yeux et rougit. L'ensemble de ses compagnons le contemple avec un mélange d'émotions qui varie entre l'étonnement le plus totale et la raillerie la plus ironique. « Bon ? Revenons à nos moutons et... »

- « Oui ? » fait automatiquement Mû.

- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » répond Athéna avec une voix suspicieuse. Aïe, il s'est fait avoir.

- « Ah, euh, ... euh... en fait... comment êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous ? Certains chevaliers d'argent ont les cheveux bleus ---. »

- « J'ai consulté les archives, et elles sont formelles. Tout enfant né d'un chevalier peut manifester le cosmos de ce dernier, ou dans le cas d'une union entre deux classes, celui d'un des deux parents, et en général celui le plus élevé. Puisque Shaka a confirmé qu'elle ne peut pas être une des deux chevaliers manquants, car trop jeune, mais qu'elle a clairement émis un cosmos de Gold, elle ne peut être que la fille de l'un d'entre vous. »

Silence consterné... Tous se regardent comme des chiens de faïence. Personne ne veut ou ne peut avouer qu'il a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec cette petite. Certains cherchent quand même dans leurs mémoires s'ils ont pu avoir... un accident de parcours... il y a déjà un an de cela. C'est fou comme la mémoire peut être sélective, des fois...

- « Vous êtes... décourageants. Masque de Mort, prend-la ! » La déesse tend l'enfant au chevalier le plus proche d'elle, qui se trouve donc être celui du cancer.

- « NON ! » Il recule.

- « Si ! »

- « NOOOOOOON ! » On a l'impression qu'elle vient de le condamner à la pire des tortures. D'ailleurs, il regarde le bébé avec un effarement proche de la panique pure.

- « C'est un ordre ! »

Argh. Il est coincé ! Avec la tête d'un labrador mis à la porte sous la pluie, il reçoit la gamine qu'il tient comme un sac de patates, à bout de bras.

- « Et maintenant ? » murmura-t-il. Par les moustaches d'un poisson-chat, l'assassin en titre du Sanctuaire a peur !

- « Tu t'en occupes, voyons... » Athéna fait un signe, et deux prêtresses sortent de derrière les tapisseries, toutes deux chargées de sacs.

- « Mais pourquoi moi ? » gémit-il.

- « Et pourquoi pas toi ? » réplique Athéna d'un ton mordant. « Tu as les cheveux bleus, non ? »

- « Mais... pourquoi faire ? »

- « Pour en prendre soin ! » Elle annonce ceci d'un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique.

- « Mais... il n'y a pas une nurserie ? Pour les orphelins et les enfants ---. »

- « Oui, mais il est hors de question que vous vous défiliez. C'est trop facile de la confier à l'orphelinat pendant que vous gardez la conscience tranquille. L'un d'entre vous est son père, et jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate, vous allez vous occupez de cette enfant. »

- « Mais pourquoi faire ? » Le crabe tourne au perroquet, avec ces « pourquoi ».

- « Parce que le cosmos de l'enfant se synchronise toujours sur celui du parent chevalier. Quand l'un de vous obtiendra une résonance avec la petite, nous saurons qui est le père. »

- « Ça va nous faire une belle jambe, de savoir qui est le père... » grommelle Masque de Mort en dévisageant le paquet qui s'était entre temps mis à baver, qu'il tient toujours aussi loin de lui que possible.

- « Allons, tu vas faire un excellent père ! » rassure Athéna. « Une fois que tu seras moins coincé, bien sûr. Ce sur, j'ai à faire... »

Elle tourne les talons et Masque de Mort se tourne vers ses neuf compagnons. C'est à ce moment que...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Que ? que ?

A vous de voir ! J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la suite, mais je vous laisse me donner des propositions. Si elles m'inspirent, je les intégrerai dans l'histoire. Si vous avez déjà des favoris pour le candidat à la paternité, vous pouvez aussi donner votre avis ! Tout autre commentaire et critique sur la fic est bienvenue !

Ce premier chapitre est court, mais j'espère pouvoir m'étaler sur les prochains. Pour la petite histoire, je SAIS que Athéna/Saori n'est pas très crédible sur ce passage, mais ça va être expliqué bientôt. Merci de votre patience.


	2. tout, tout pour ma chérie !

**Note 1 :** changement de style. Je n'arrive pas à faire de la narration au présent. J'ai essayé pour le chapitre un, et j'ai passé presque autant de temps à l'écrire qu'à le relire, pour faire la concordance. Donc, maintenant, retour à mon imparfait et passé simple… Ça me simplifie vraiment la vie…

**Note 2 :** rythme de parution aléatoire. Ça dépend de mon inspiration et surtout de mon temps. Je mets ma fic principale, « Une histoire de cœur », en priorité sur le reste de mes écrits. Et surtout, j'ai besoin de vos critiques et suggestions pour avancer !

Note 3 : pour mes lectrices (je suppose n'avoir que des filles, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, manifeste-toi, ô homme !), donc pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur fanfiction. Toutes mes excuses pour la mise en page « en bloc » mais la nouvelle interface du site est nul et je n'arrive pas à faire ma mise en page habituelle, aérée, jolie et tout et tout… ouin ! désolée….

**Chapitre deux – tout, tout pour ma chérie !**

C'est à ce moment que la petite, que Masque de Mort portait toujours à bout de bras, s'agita. Elle se tortilla et ouvrit les yeux, d'un bleu indéfinissable. Le regard un peu trouble par le sommeil, elle commença par détailler la figure en face d'elle.

- « Gaaaaah ?! »

- « Ouais... » répliqua l'italien d'un ton maussade et quelque part, piteux, en se retournant vers ses camarades.

La plupart était encore sous le choc et observait … la chose… d'un air circonspect. Mû, Shura et Aldébaran avaient commencé à examiner le contenu des sacs que les prêtresses avaient déposé devant eux. Tour à tour, ils sortirent un sac de couches, un bavoir et un tas de babygrows tous dans les tons pastel. Camus et Milo, quand à eux, s'étaient retrouvés les bras chargés d'une baignoire en plastique bleue décorée de chouettes et de branches d'olivier et d'un landau.

Le silence s'éternisa.

- « Et maintenant ? » demanda un Masque de Mort qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- « Gaaaaaaah ! » répéta la petite en se trémoussant de plus belle.

- « Oh, toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! » fit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

La petite stoppa net. Son menton commença à frémir, son nez se fronça et elle ouvrit la bouche sur un hurlement :

- « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

Auquel répondit un :

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » terrifié de l'assassin attitré du Sanctuaire. Il pivota, raide comme un robot, ne semblant pouvoir bouger qu'à partir de la taille. Tour à tour, il esquissa le geste de tendre la petite aux autres Golds, qui ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider ou faire quoi que ce soit. Ah si, Aphrodite laissa tomber une tétine qui roula à terre.

- « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

- « OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

- « Euh ? » tenta un Kanon. « Si tu arrêtais de crier et de bouger ? »

- « Tiens, prends-la ! »

Le Gémeau recula précipitamment en agitant les mains.

- « Hors de question ! C'est pas à moi, ça ! »

- « Parce que tu crois que c'est la mienne, peut-être ? »

- « Il y a plus de chance ! Qui sait qui nous rabat les oreilles avec son charme de tombeur italien et de ses conquêtes ??! »

- « Pas plus qu'Aiolia, par exemple ! »

- « Quoi, moi ? Mais vous délirez ! » Le Chevalier du Lion prit la mouche.

- « **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!** »

L'enfant s'empourprait de seconde en seconde et hurlait de plus en plus fort, tout en s'agitant avec frénésie.

- « FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! » gueula Maque de Mort. « SHAKA ! »

- « Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda presque tranquillement la Vierge, qui s'était assis en position du lotus, pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. En vain… D'ailleurs son sourcil gauche se crispait spasmodiquement, signe de grande contrariété chez lui.

- « SI TU LUI ENLEVAIS LE SENS DE LA PAROLE, PAR EXEMPLE ?! »

- « MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? » Si l'italien était en colère, Shaka ne criait que pour couvrir le son de la petite qui s'égosillait de toute sa voix. Il arrivait à réaliser l'exploit de hausser la voix sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- « TAIS-TOI ! » s'emporta le Cancer en reportant son attention sur le bébé. Chose à noter, son endurance… Pas un moment, il n'avait baissé ou replier les bras, gardant ainsi une nette distance de sécurité entre lui et la créature immonde devant lui.

- « Si tu arrêtais de la secouer ? » répéta Kanon, depuis l'abri tout relatif que lui offrait le trône.

- « C'est humain, d'être aussi rouge ? » souffla à ce moment Aiolia à Mû. « On est sûr que ce n'est pas un démon ou autre ? Ça m'a pas l'air d'être un bébé normal, à moi…»

Aphrodite fut pris d'une impulsion. Il ramassa la tétine qu'il lui avait échappé des mains plus tôt et s'approcha de l'étrange duo. Aussi rapidement que la lumière, il la glissa dans la bouche grande ouverte et se recula précipitamment.

Le bébé faillit s'étouffer avec le cri qui se retrouva interrompu dans son gosier. Mais surprise par cette nouvelle sensation, la petite arrêta de crier une seconde. Une, pas deux, parce que Kanon se précipita :

- « NOOOOON ! Aphrodite ! C'est sale, il faut stériliser ! » Et hop, il arracha la tétine que l'enfant commençait à mâchouiller.

- « OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

- « Ah ben bravo ! On l'avait calmée ! » râla Masque de Mort.

- « Waaa, il en connait un rayon, sur les bébés ! » s'extasia Milo.

- « Non, c'est juste une norme d'hygiène de plus connue…. » Camus renifla d'un air entendu, et Milo eut un sourire canaille. Sans être bordélique ou au contraire perfectionniste, le Scorpion rangeait et nettoyait assez souvent. Mais sa définition de « propreté » et d'« ordre » ne correspondait pas à celle du français. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus un obsédé du plumeau, mais il considérait que « tout foutre dans le placard ou sous le lit » n'était pas du rangement. Chacun avait après son point de vue.

- « Mais je voulais juste---. » tenta de se défendre Kanon, l'air un peu malheureux. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas le volume sonore ambiant.

- « Ben, puisque tu en sais autant ! » Et Masque de Mort lança presque son fardeau sur son camarade, qui eut le bon réflexe de tendre les bras.

La petite fille gargouilla alors qu'elle passait d'une position verticale à horizontale, allongée sur les avant-bras du Gémeau.

- « Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

- « Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ?! »

- « Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… »

Maladroitement, Kanon essaya de repositionner l'enfant dans ses bras. Mais entre son casque, sa cape et son armure, la chose n'était pas gagnée. Il réussit tout de même à la prendre en berceau, une fois qu'un Mû compatissant l'eût débarrassé de son casque. La manipulation n'avait pourtant pas contenté l'objet de toute l'attention, qui se remit à brailler dès qu'elle fut immobile.

- « Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi ! » exulta un Masque de Mort goguenard. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il regardait le chaos ambiant avec un sourire narquois.

- « Elle a peut-être faim ? » suggéra Aldébaran. Il venait de trouver une série de biberons dans l'un des sacs et avait fait facilement le lien.

- « Ah… Ça mange quoi, à cet âge ? » demanda un Lion, désireux de régler le problème au plus tôt.

- « Euh… il n'y a rien dans les sacs ! » s'alarma Mû qui fouillait dans le reste des affaires.

- « Comment ça, tu ne sais ? » s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais savoir ? » pesta le Bélier qui continuait sa recherche quasi désespérée, soutenue par les cris courts du bébé. En effet, à force de hurler, elle avait attrapé le hoquet et n'émettait ainsi que par épisode des brefs hurlements stridents.

- « Ben Kiki, il mange quoi ? »

- « Kiki a huit ans ! Et même quand il est arrivé, il avait cinq ans, il n'avait plus rien d'un bébé ! » répondit sèchement le gardien du Premier Temple.

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je sais ! Venez ! » s'écria soudain Shura en partant en courant hors du temple.

- « Mais reviens ! » s'inquièta Aldéraban. « Tu as pris le sac avec les biberons ! »

Mais le capricorne avait pris le large et il descendait les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il y eut un flottement dans la troupe des Gold, puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, Masque de Mort lui emboita le pas. Il laissa les autres porter des sacs et équipements. Ce fut donc un cortège des plus étranges qui quitta le Treizième Temple. Entre un Gémeau qui portait un enfant braillard et les sept autres qui se retrouvaient chargés comme des baudets… Et Masque de Mort qui ouvrait le chemin. Parce que Shura était parti tellement vite que personne n'aurait su où il était allé si l'italien n'avait pas été là pour voir la direction prise : le Chevalier du Capricorne se dirigeait droit chez lui.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui régnait au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers ne vivaient pas dans leur Temple. Déjà, c'était inconfortable. Vous ne vous imaginez pas la hauteur sous plafond et les courants d'air, entre les colonnes, le passage d'entrée et le passage de sortie… Donc impossible de chauffer. Et si l'été était chaud en Grèce, l'air devenait plus que vif en hiver. En plus, les Temples restaient le passage obligatoire pour aller au Palais. Les chevaliers ne se voyaient donc pas installer leurs lits ou leur douche dans un des coins, alors que tout le monde passait. Finalement, il ne fallait pas oublier que tout le monde ne passait pas comme ça. Les Temples constituaient un système défensif, donc sujet à des batailles. Et personne ne voulait voir son chez-soi se faire réduire en cendre par un lighting plasma ou great horn qui se serait égaré.

Donc, les chevaliers avaient chacun sa petite maison, style cottage, mais version grecque. Les habitations se blottissaient à flanc de montagne, de l'autre côté de la face visible du Sanctuaire, au bord d'une douce et petite falaise et à proximité de la plage. La configuration naturelle du site préservait ainsi leur intimité, eux qui ne pouvaient se soustraire aux regards quand ils déambulaient dans le site en armure d'or. Et même sans leur armure, leurs visages étaient trop connus.

Encore une révélation peut-être. Le Sanctuaire est bien plus peuplé qu'on pourrait le croire. A part les Chevaliers et leurs apprentis, il y a une foule de serviteurs et de prêtresses, qui s'occupent de l'administration et de la logistique découlant de la gestion d'un si grand site. La plupart était des candidats ayant échoués ou ayant abandonnés leur entrainement, mais qui ne voulaient – et quelque part ne pouvaient pas – quitter le Sanctuaire… Et les Golds représentaient à ces personnes ce que les stars du show-bus étaient pour le reste de l'humanité. D'ailleurs, chacun avait son fan-clubs attitré. Ce qui pouvait poser des problèmes quand ils sortaient se promener. Par exemple, la dernière dispute entre Aphrodite et Shura avait déchaîné une guerre intestine entre admirateurs qui se crêpaient le chignon dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Bref… Masque de Mort les attendait avec une expression ahurie sur le visage. Il était assis sur une chaise de jardin dans l'arrière-cour et regardait Shura en train de traire une Bella extatique. Ce dernier eut un sourire extrêmement satisfait en voyant le reste de la troupe, précédée par les hurlements du bébé.

- « Les bébés, ça aime le lait, non ? Et regardez qui va nourrir le… la… Enfin, c'est Bella !! »

Et l'espagnol eut une caresse pour sa bête qui frétilla de plaisir.

- « Pour une fois que cet animal de malheur va être utile à quelque chose ! » grommela Aphrodite qui vouait une haine profonde pour la chèvre.

- « Et voilà ! » Shura montra un pot à l'ensemble du groupe.

- « Dépêche ! Elle va faire une apoplexie ! » fit un Kanon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lancer une Galaxian Explosion pour calmer l'enfant.

- « Attends, il faut traiter le lait. » Shura entra dans une sorte de cagibi qu'il avait construit accolé à sa maison. « Aldé, viens donc par ici. Pompe-donc, mon ami ! » Le chevalier du capricorne versa le liquide blanchâtre dans une machine tandis que le Taureau obéissait, dans l'espoir lui aussi de faire taire les cris.

- « Ça sert à quoi, cette chose ? » demanda Milo en regardant Aldébaran actionner vigoureusement un piston. Le Scorpion n'avait jamais remarqué de son ami avait ajouté cette structure avant.

- « Ça traite le lait, ça le pasteurise. » répondit Shura en s'agitant autour de la machine.

- « Euh ? »

- « Encore des normes d'hygiène, Milo, encore des normes d'hygiène… » expliqua placidement Camus en posant son sac dans la cuisine et en commençant à préparer un biberon.

- « Mais je ne savais pas que tu faisais le lait et le fromage que tu nous servais… » continua Milo en explorant du regard l'appentis.

- « Ah, ça !!! C'est parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça ! Le lait, c'est plein de calcium, et le calcium, c'est bon pour les os. Et les os… c'est important. » Le Capricorne mima son bras qui tombait comme Excalibur. Pas étonnant qu'il fut capable de telle prouesse, s'il se gavait de lait de chèvre depuis son enfance. Milo haussa les épaules et vint aider Camus qui faisait bouillir de l'eau

Avec les efforts conjoints des trois chevaliers, Shura présenta quelques instants plus tard un biberon de lait à Kanon.

- « Masque de Mort ! A toi de jouer ! » fit alors le Gémeau en refusant la bouteille.

- « Hein ? Quoi ? »

- « C'est à toi qu'Athéna l'a confié, c'est à toi de la nourrir ! » précisa l'aîné des chevaliers.

- « Elle aurait très bien pu le donner à Milo ! C'était un hasard ! »

- « N'empêche ! »

- « Et de toute façon, les trucs vivants, c'est pas mon truc. Ma spécialité, c'est les cadavres ! »

- « Tu-vas-pren-dre-cette-pe-ti-te-im-mé-di-a-te-ment ! »

- « Mais Saori est malade de me l'avoir confié, je vais la tuer ! »

- « Qui, le bébé ou Saori ? » voulu savoir Shaka. La Vierge pouvait être tatillonne parfois.

- « LES DEUX ! »

- « S'il te plaît, Kanon, fais quelque chose ! Tu vas faire tourner le lait de Bella ! » supplia Shura en se bouchant les oreilles.

- « MASQUE DE MORT ! »

- « TOUT SAUF ÇA ! »

- « Bien, dans ce cas… »

Kanon acquiesça. Il fut aiguillonné par la perspective très proche d'obtenir la paix et en un tour de main, il avait calé le bébé dans le berceau de son bras et lui présentait la tétine. Au début, la petite n'apprécia pas qu'on lui mit cette chose dans la bouche, mais dès qu'elle sentit le lait qui perlait, elle se jeta goulument sur le biberon. Un soupir général accueillit le silence qui tomba, silence qui n'était coupé que par les bruits de succion de l'enfant et les pépiements d'oiseaux.

- « Booooon, je prendrais bien un verre, moi ! » fit soudain Aiolia en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « Shura, il te reste de ce petit porto ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr. Tournée générale ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Même Shaka. Un petit remontant pour se remettre de ses émotions. Kanon eut une moue dépitée en comprenant qu'il allait devoir reporter son propre apéritif, vu qu'il avait les deux mains prises. Chacun savoura sa boisson et la tranquillité en regardant le bébé qui tirait résolument sur la tétine, sans sembler s'arrêter pour respirer. Bientôt le bébé eut terminé son repas. Kanon posa le biberon sur la table et allait s'emparer de son verre quand elle émit une sorte de gargouillis.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? » paniqua-t-il aussitôt.

- « Je crois qu'il faut lui masser le ventre… » suggéra Aiolia. « En tout cas, c'est ce que font les mamans chien et chat…. »

- « J'emmerde les mamans chien et chat… » pesta Kanon en s'exécutant.

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Aphrodite. « J'avais entendu parler d'un rot, moi… »

Le Gémeau foudroya un bien innocent Poisson puis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Lentement, il souleva l'enfant et la cala contre son épaule et lui tapota le dos. Cela n'attendit pas, la petite gargouilla encore plus fort et un bruit peu ragoutant se fit entendre. Sauf qu'au moment où le bébé faisait son rot, l'Armure du Gémeau se détacha de son porteur en se dématérialisant. Avec un scintillement majestueux, elle alla se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Ainsi, le renvoi atterrit sur le T-shirt de Kanon.

- « Traitresse ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse de la Cloth qui fit pivoter le casque afin de montrer la face rieuse. Il tendit l'enfant à Mû, assis à ces côtés, et alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bains.

Le chevalier du bélier sembla un instant stupéfait par sa nouvelle charge, mais s'en accommoda très bien. Il avait un peu plus l'habitude des enfants que ses compagnons, même s'il avait eu raison en disant que s'occuper de Kiki n'avait rien à voir avec s'occuper d'un petit bébé. Mû berça l'enfant un instant puis réalisa quelque chose :

- « Hum, est-ce que nous savons le nom de cette petite ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions le savoir ? » persifla Masque de Mort.

- « Allons, il est temps que nous réalisions qu'Athéna a raison. » tempéra Shaka.

- « Ah ouais ? Sur quel point ? »

- « Que l'enfant est la fille de l'un d'entre nous. »

- « C'est ça. »

- « Masque de Mort… »

- « Quoi, elle arrive et dit que cette morveuse est à nous et on doit être au garde-à-vous ? »

- « Je crois que oui… »

- « Mais sur quelle preuve ? »

- « Le fait que le bébé a l'aura d'un Gold. » répéta calmement la Vierge.

- « Elle aurait pu se planter, non ? »

- « Masque de Mort ! Oses-tu remettre en question l'avis de notre Déesse ? » tonna soudain Shura. De tous les chevaliers, il était le plus fervent défenseur de Saori comme d'Athéna. « Si elle dit que l'enfant a émit une aura de Gold, c'est qu'elle a émit une aura de Gold. Et on sait tous ce que cela veut dire… »

- « …. Non… mais c'est un peu facile… » grommela l'italien qui ne pouvait pas réfuter l'argument de Shura.

- « Je sais… Elle aurait pu s'y prendre autrement pour nous l'annoncer, mais bon… » Le Capricorne prononça ses mots du bout des lèvres, parce que cela ressemblait trop à un reproche adressé à Athéna. Pour masquer son trouble, il se baisse pour caresser Bella, qui cherchait désespérément à frotter sa tête contre son maitre.

- « Qu'importe comment elle l'a fait. Elle l'a fait. Je pense que c'est dans l'intérêt de tous que nous réglions cette histoire au plus tôt. » objecta Camus.

A ce moment, un son étranglé retentit du côté de chez Mû. Son qui se transforma bientôt en un nouveau mugissement puis en pleurs.

- « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » se désola Mû.

- « Elle ne pleure pas comme avant… » nota Aiolia. « C'est normal ? »

- « Elle pleure, c'est suffisant, non ? » railla Masque de Mort.

- « Tu vas arrêtez oui ! » rugit le Lion en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Immédiatement, le Cancer l'imita. « On est tous dans la même galère et ton mauvais esprit n'aide vraiment pas ! »

- « Ce n'est pas mon mauvais esprit qui est la cause de tout ça ! »

- « Non, mais sûrement une autre partie de ton anatomie ! »

- « Mais--- »

- « **OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! **»

L'énergie claqua et Mû manqua de lâcher la petite qui venait de hurler de tes ses forces et surtout venait de manquer d'électrocuter les deux Chevaliers qui en étaient venus aux mains.

- « Ben merde alors… »

- « … »

Ce fut Aldébaran qui brisa le silence en éclatant de rire et en pointant un doigt de la taille d'une saucisse allemande en direction de Mû, qui était écarlate après son interjection spontanée, et la tête des autres qui regardaient le Bélier comme s'il avait commis un crime de sang. Pour autant, la petite ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Aiolia avait eu raison : à la place des hurlements, il y avait des gémissements et des larmes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Kanon déboula depuis la salle de bains où il frottait son T-shirt dans l'espoir – vain pour le moment – de se débarrasser du vomi de bébé.

- « Elle vient de prouver par A plus B qu'elle était bien l'une d'entre nous. » exposa Camus.

- « Et ça, ça la fait pleurer ? » Kanon tentait de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, sachant que le Lion et le Cancer se tenaient encore debout au centre du cercle sommairement dessiné par les chaises. Et la tension entre les deux ne s'apaisait pas. Pour le moment, ils jouaient au « premier qui baissera les yeux. »

- « Hum… » Shaka toussouta. « Si elle a mangé, c'est humain qu'elle soit peut-être mouillée. »

- « Il faut la changer, donc ? » Mû grimaça en redressant le bébé sur son genou.

- « Je pense… »

Le Bélier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

- « Non ! » interrompit Kanon.

- « Non ? »

- « C'est à Masque de Mort de le faire. »

- « Depuis quand on fait des tours, maintenant ? » gueula l'intéressé, sans quitter Aiolia des yeux.

- « Depuis que tu as dit « tout sauf ça ». Tu as refusé de la nourrir, alors, maintenant, tu vas la changer. » Le ton était intransigeant.

- « Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres ? »

- « Je ne te donne des ordres uniquement parce que tu es le seul à agir comme tu le fais ! »

Des murmures approbateurs soutinrent la position implacable du Gémeau.

- « Si vous avez envie de jouer aux ramasse-pipi, ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

- « Et tu es certain que ce n'est pas ta faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation ? »

- « Certain ! »

- « Pourtant tu as eu---. »

- « J'ai connu des femmes et j'en connais encore et j'ai connaîtrais encore, mais je prends toujours mes précautions !!! »

- « Comme nous tous ici, je pense, mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident. » déclara Shaka.

Masque de Mort ne pouvait rien dire. Ils avaient tous raison. Et tous savaient pourquoi l'italien réagissait ainsi. Des chevaliers, il était le candidat à la paternité le plus probable, mais en tant que géniteur, pas en tant que père de famille. Lui, comme le reste des Golds, ne pouvaient imaginer ce qui allait se passer si l'enfant se révélerait bien être de lui. L'élèverait-il, sachant qu'il n'avait ni les qualités, ni même la meilleure des situations pour faire grandir un enfant ? Ou l'abandonnerait-il à une vie à l'abri et endurait-il alors le poids de la culpabilité ?

- « Bien. Je vais tenir parole ! Ce n'est pas une gosse qui va me faire peur ! Je vais vous la changer, z'allez voir ! »

Il empoigna le bébé et la cala sous son bras, comme un sac de patates et investit la cuisine d'une autorité sans précédent. Kanon l'accompagna, craignant quelque peu pour la vie de la petite. Mais Masque de Mort se contenta de la poser – un peu rudement – dans son landau, qui faisait office de berceau pour le moment. Puis il déballa les sacs à la recherche du matériel adéquat. Heureusement, les prêtresses avaient tout mis ensemble, et le Cancer trouva coup sur coup les couches, les lingettes et le tube de crème. Il étala une serviette sur la table et récupéra l'enfant qu'il colla dessus. La petite, sentant qu'on allait s'occuper d'elle, arrêta de pleurer, bien qu'elle se retrouvât plaquée sur ventre. Ceci dit, cela avait l'air de l'amuser.

- « Arrête de bouger, le morpion ! » grincha Masque de Mort. « Et comment tu peux être aussi sale ? T'es sensée être un chevalier d'or, non ? »

- « Justement, non. » rectifia Kanon qui l'assistait en tendant les… _outils_. « Elle est la fille d'un chevalier, c'est tout. »

- « Ben, ça, c'est pas prouvé ! … … … … ... … pourquoi ça ne tient pas, ce truc ? »

- « Faut coller les machins ensemble ? »

- « Ça ? »

- « Non, les bidules à côtés. »

- « Comme ça ? »

Une première puis une seconde couche fut jetée avant que les efforts conjoints des hommes ne déboutassent sur un résultat acceptable. Alors que Masque de Mort tentait de se convaincre que la couche n'était pas si de travers que ça, Kanon toussota :

- « Euh ? »

- « Hum ? Quoi ? »

- « Je crois que tu n'as pas utilisé la crème. »

- « On s'en fout, de la crème. Hors de question que je te touche cette œuvre d'art ! »

Fataliste, le Gémeau remballa la crème avec le reste des affaires tandis que l'italien recouchait le bébé dans son panier – euh, non, landau. Dans un geste de grande bonté, il agita la poussette d'avant en arrière pour sûrement bercer son occupant, puis se désintéressa de la question. Sauf que la petite en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'estomac plein et le derrière propre, elle voulait qu'on s'occupât d'elle, et que d'elle. Des câlins. Pour se faire comprendre, elle gazouilla encore et encore. Mais les deux chevaliers avaient regagné leurs sièges dehors. Personne ne l'entendait. Alors elle poussa le volume :

- « OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » Ben quoi ? Ça avait marché, avant ?

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? » Devinez donc qui venait de parler ?

- « Milo, va donc voir… » suggéra Kanon qui n'imaginait pas lâcher son petit verre si durement mérité.

- « Pourquoi moi ? »

- « Tu es le plus près de la porte… »

- « C'est nul comme excuse. »

- « Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est un fait. »

- « Ben, j'aime pas les faits. »

- « Milo ? »

- « Oui Camus ? »

- « Tu fais ce qu'il dit ou je te congèle ce qui te reste de cervelle ! »

- « …. Oui Camus… »

Boudeur, le Scorpion pénétra dans la cuisine et se pencha sur l'enfant. Celle-ci, satisfaite de voir que quelqu'un avait répondu à son appel, modéra son cri en couinements.

- « Camus, elle fait des bruits bizaaaaaares !!! »

- « Bizarre comment ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

- « Donne-lui sa tétine. » conseilla le Verseau.

- « … »

- « Le truc que tu as lavé dans l'eau, Milo. »

- « Ça ? Ça va l'empêcher de faire des bruits bizarres ? »

- « Et à toi aussi… » fit une voix un tantinet trop sourde pour être de bon alois.

- « Alors, vous me trouvez comment ? » Milo s'adossa au chambranle de la porte d'un air très canaille, avec la tétine à la bouche.

Immédiatement, Masque de Mort s'étrangla dans son verre de porto, imité avec plus ou moins de classe par les autres. Mais la petite ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était elle qui devait être le centre de l'attention.

- « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

- « Rooo, fais pas ta jalouse ! » Milo lui tendait la tétine quand un « tss » reniflé de Camus retenti. « Quoi, tu ne vas pas dire que ma bouche, c'est sale, non ? »

- « Milo, on se sait jamais où tu l'as mise, ta bouche… Stérilise-moi ça… »

- « OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Mais ouin, à la fin !!!! Vous allez vous occuper de moi ?

Milo soupira avec une moue dépitée et obéit.

- « Camus… tu as l'âme d'un père. » commenta Aiolia.

- « En effet, j'ai eu de l'entraînement. Entre Milo et Hyoga, je ne sais pas qui est le plus gamin des deux… »

- « Mais moi, je le fais pas exprès ! » clama un scorpion depuis l'évier.

- « Je sais, Milo, je sais… »

La petite hurla encore une fois et Milo accourut comme une mère poule qui venait de découvrir un œuf. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire électrocuter, lui.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, hein ? » Et il la prit dans ses bras, le temps que la tétine soit stérilisée. Immédiatement, l'enfant se calma et se mit à se trémousser dans les bras de Milo, à la recherche de la meilleure position confortable pour un câlin. Satanée armure ! C'est froid, cette cochonnerie. Elle tapa contre le métal avec un bruit offusqué. Et l'armure se désolidarisa de son porteur, pour venir se poser à côté de celle des Gémeaux.

- « Camuuuus, elle m'a volé mon armure !!! »

- « Non, elle est ici, ton armure. »

- « Mais euuuh, depuis quand elle peut faire ça ? C'est pas juste ! »

- « Souffre en silence, Milo. »

- « _Gnagnagna, Milo_. _Fais pas ça, Milo. Gnagnagna, Milo._ J'espère pour toi que ce n'est ton père, petite. Sinon, tu es mal barrée. » souffla le Scorpion à sa passagère de bras, qui était en train de tripoter son T-shirt.

- « Je t'entends, Milo. »

- « Ben, c'est bien fait alors ! »

- « Et si c'était toi, le père ? »

- « Alors, elle aurait la chance du siècle. »

- « Pauvre enfant ! Qu'Athéna la protège ! »

- « QUI A DIT ÇA ! » Milo se rua vers l'entrée, furibond. « Qui remet en cause ma capacité à élever un enfant ? »

En un bel ensemble, les neuf chevaliers levèrent une main. Masque de Mort leva même l'autre.

- « Vous êtes jaloux parce qu'elle me préfère ! »

- « Tu parles, c'est tes cheveux qu'elle aime… » ricana le Cancer avec un mouvement du menton.

En effet, la petite suçotait allégrement les mèches bleues qui lui tombaient dessus. Privée de tétine, elle expérimentait.

- « Camuuuuus, elle me mange les cheveux ! »

- « Stérilise-les ! »

Beaucoup de plaintes et une tétine en place plus tard, l'assemblée des dix Golds pouvait débuter. Les uns après les autres, ils s'étaient défaits de leur armure. Entre le soleil montant et le porto, ils avaient chaud. Le bébé s'endormait tranquillement dans les bras de Milo, qui avait dû se faire une queue de cheval pour qu'elle arrêtât de s'en prendre à sa chevelure.

- « Bon… » commença Kanon. « Il faut être honnête… Qui pense qu'il peut être le père potentiel de l'enfant ? » Un ange passa. « Vous êtes têtus… Qui pense ne pas être le père de cette enfant… ? » Tous se trémoussèrent mais personne ne pipa. « Alors, on va devoir faire ça à la dure. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « On prend des tours de garde pour la petite. De trois jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se synchronise avec l'un d'entre nous. Qui commence ? »


	3. La vérité est ailleurs

Une grand merci à toutes celles qui jouent le jeu et donnent des pistes d'investigation. Je prends toujours note des demandes, notamment celle pour le premier tour de garde. Masque de Mort a remporté la compétition à l'unanimité… mais…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre trois – La vérité est ailleurs

D'un commun accord non décidé préalablement, tous se tournèrent vers Masque de Mort, mais presque aussitôt, chacun regretta son geste. Même s'il était plus que fort probable que l'italien fût le géniteur de cette enfant, on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'en assumer les responsabilités, comme ça, au débotté. Hé, c'est qu'il serait capable de l'abandonner en plein milieu du Yomotsu Hirasaka, voire même de la jeter dans le Puits des Enfers, pour éviter de l'entendre pleurer. Ceci dit… ce n'était pas si bête, comme solution. Ça la calmerait pour sûr…

Bref…

Les Gold avaient une conscience et l'idée de laisser une créature aussi bruyante qu'elle était innocente aux mains d'un psychopathe, aussi courageux qu'il était désemparé devant ladite créature, les chagrinait horriblement. Enfin, plus ou moins, selon le chevalier. Mais en général, c'était plus que moins.

- « Bien, je le fais ! » se décida Aphrodite avec un soupir.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut les Gold, Cancer compris. S'il avait dû, il s'en serait occupé, de la bestiole. Mais il n'aurait pas garanti le résultat.

- « Tu… tu es sûr ? » questionna Milo en dégageant pour la centième fois sa queue de cheval des mains de l'enfant. « J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne va pas être de la tarte, au moins pour les premiers jours. »

- « Parce que tu crois que je ne serais pas à la hauteur ? » répliqua avec hauteur et dédain le Poisson en levant un sourcil arrogant.

- « Non, je n'ai pas dis ça… c'est juste que tu… tu… »

- « Je ? » susurra une voix pleine de défi.

On pouvait dire beaucoup choses sur Milo, mais surtout pas qu'il était peureux ou qu'il n'assumait pas ses actions. Le grec haussa une épaule, autant que son fardeau le permettait – ce qui fit que ses cheveux glissèrent de nouveau faire des menottes ravies d'avoir retrouvé leur jeu favori.

- « Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi. »

- « Je pense que personne ne l'a ! Alors, je me sens aussi qualifié qu'un autre. Voir plus. Je suis patient et méticuleux. S'occuper de fleurs et d'un enfant, c'est pareil. » Personne ne trouva à redire, mais le doute flottait toujours dans l'air. Aphrodite le sentit bien, et avec un soupir exaspéré, il décida d'être honnête quand à son dévouement. « Et puis, il faudra bien y passer, alors autant faire vite. C'est comme quand on s'épile. »

La comparaison ne fut guère parlante pour ses camarades, vu que personne ne s'épilait quoi que ce soit ici bas. Aiolia eut un regard trouble en tentant de s'imaginer la sensation, tandis que Shura toussotait diplomatiquement pour dissimuler le ricanement d'hyène de Masque de Mort.

- « Si tu le dis… » conclut Milo en récupérant ce qui lui restait de cheveux.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Bande de… barbares préhistoriques velus ! Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est la beauté ! Au moins, quelqu'un sera là pour s'occuper de cette petite ! »

- « Elle est un peu jeune pour s'épiler, non ? » glissa sournoisement un italien anonyme.

Aphrodite se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité quasi hystérique de son compagnon. C'était une blague entre eux. Seule Masque de Mort pouvait se permettre de faire des commentaires sur la beauté naturelle du Poisson. Tous les autres qui tentaient d'insinuer comme que ce soit se retrouvaient larder de Bloody Roses plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour dire « crème de jour ».

En effet, contrairement à une rumeur (mais c'est fou, le nombre de rumeurs ici !) qui voulait qu'Aphrodite soit un grand précieux, il s'avérait qu'il était loin d'être le plus consommateur de produits d'hygiène. Camus, par exemple, dépensait une petite fortune en baume à lèvres et crèmes corporelles anti-gerçure. Non, si le Poisson prenait soin de lui, c'était pour compenser les damages provoqués par la pratique du jardinage quasi-quotidien. Alors, oui, il se lavait les cheveux tous les jours et avait un nécessaire à manucure, mais uniquement pour être propre sur lui. Seule concession aux cannons de la beauté, il s'épilait les sourcils et le torse, parce qu'il se préférait ainsi. Ben quoi, personne ne reprochait à Shaka son goût vestimentaire… Franchement, le dhotî ou le longhi, ce n'est pas tellement « in » ou « fashion ».

- « D'accord, d'accord, Aphrodite prend le premier tour. » capitula Kanon. « Et après ? Camus ?»

- « Je suis de garde. » déclara calmement le français.

Encore un mythe. Apparemment, l'image qu'on se fait du Sanctuaire est fausse. Mais que voulez-vous ? Ce n'était pas comme un guide touristique avait été publié et mis à la disposition du public à l'Office du Tourisme local. Et oui, les chevaliers d'or, comme une bonne partie du Sanctuaire, étaient soumis à un tour de garde. Ce dernier durait une semaine, durant laquelle les désignés se devaient d'être dans leur Temple ou toute autre position défensive, et de rester sur leurs gardes. En effet, si la paix régnait sur Terre, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une attaque. Cependant, il ne servait à rien de mobiliser toutes les forces pour rien. Aussi Athéna avait établi un rota, selon lequel un tiers des Golds étaient assignés à sa protection. Le reste pouvait vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Généralement, entrainement et sortie dans les villes avoisinantes. De temps en temps, la déesse dérangeait les chevaliers au repos pour leur confier telle ou telle mission, certaines courtes ou à long terme. Par exemple, Camus s'était retrouvé à Hyuga sur les bras. Comme mission, tu parlais d'un cadeau. Si on voulait quitter le Sanctuaire, comme Mû lorsqu'il partait à Jamir, il suffisait de demander une autorisation et de s'arranger avec ses copains pour les tours de garde. Bon, le Bélier était un cas à part, du fait de son activité de réparateur. Il avait souvent besoin de s'absenter. Et généralement, on lui faisait comprendre que sa forge était trop bruyante, alors on l'envoyait prendre l'air de sa montagne. C'était un peu problématique, parce que son Temple était le premier des escaliers. Mais puisque Mû avait la capacité de se téléporter…

- « Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée… » déclarait justement ce dernier.

- « Ah ? » Kanon réussit à ne pas montrer sa contrariété. Il n'aimait pas quand on le contredisait.

- « Je veux dire… la balader d'un foyer à un autre comme ça. Elle a besoin de stabilité…»

- « Tu crois qu'elle s'en tape, de ta stabilité ? » répondit Masque de Mort. « A cet âge, tant qu'on l'a nourrit et qu'on lui torche les fesses, elle s'en fout de qui… » Pour une fois, il avait vu juste. « En plus, le but de ce jonglage, c'est de trouvé le torcheur de cul attitré et de lui donner cette foutue stabilité ! »

- « Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. » fit Kanon avec un sourire.

- « Ben moi si. »

La remarque refroidit l'assemblée. Pour le moment, chacun s'était concentré sur le fait de savoir qui était le père et comment le savoir. Personne ne s'était projeté le scenario dans lequel il se retrouvait père. Des perspectives peu enthousiasmantes…

- « Bon, on laisse tomber le planning, on fera ça comme ça vient. » Kanon jeta l'éponge. Il avait toujours cet espoir fou qu'un jour, il pourrait organiser la vie de ses camarades, mais il oubliait toujours que la variété de leurs caractères rendait la chose impossible. Après tout, comment mettre aux pas dix hommes qui n'ont en commun qu'un charisme masculin exponentiellement surdéveloppé et une grande habilité à envoyer les autres rejoindre leurs ancêtres plus ou moins rapidement et plus ou moins douloureusement… ? A part ça, chacun avait sa personnalité.

Ayant réglé ce qu'ils pensaient être LE problème du jour, les neuf hommes commencèrent à se détendre. Milo se leva pour aller déposer le bébé qui s'était enfin endormie dans son landau. A l'abri de la chaleur, mais à portée de voix, elle eut un petit gémissement quand il la posa et ne bougea plus. Mais voilà, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- « Bon… puisque la méthode une semble… comprise… » relança Kanon.

- « Mais quoi encore ? » râla Aiolia. « Que veux-tu qu'on fasse de plus ? »

Masque de Mort approuva de tête. A une seconde près, c'était lui qui partait en vrille. Il en avait plein les oreilles, de ce bébé.

- « Retrouver la mère, par exemple. » fit Kanon d'un petit pincé et très ironique. « Puisque nous sommes incapables de trouver parmi nous qui peut être le père, on va se tourner du côté de la mère. Ça devrait être beaucoup plus facile. »

- « Ah ? » Aldébaran se frotta le bout du nez, à la jonction de ses épais sourcils.

- « Hé oui. C'est difficile de dissimuler une grossesse. »

- « Mais… » Le Chevalier du Taureau hésitait puis, après un très rapide coup d'œil vers Milo et Masque de Mort. « Il me semble qu'il faudrait encore pouvoir retrouver la mère pour lui poser la question de savoir si elle a été enceinte ou pas, non ? »

- « … » Kanon en resta bouche bée. « J'oserai penser que cela ne devrait pas être si difficile. »

- « Parle pour toi. » nargua Masque de Mort.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ! » sermonna Aiolia.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas emballer, c'est tout. »

- « Je sais très bien … emballer comme tu dis. Et puis d'abord, j'emballe pas ! »

- « C'est pour ça que toi et moi, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie ! »

- « Si c'est pour finir par ne pas se rappeler des noms des femmes que--- »

- « Qui te dis que je les connais, pour commencer ? »

- « MAIS C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ? » hurla soudain Kanon. « JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT VOUS VIVEZ VOTRE VIE MAIS SI VOUS NE RETROUVEZ PAS TOUTES LES FEMMES QUI SONT POTENTIELLEMENT LA MERE DE CETTE ENFANT, JE SAIS OU VOUS LA FINIREZ, CETTE VIE ! DANS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION ! »

- « Chut, tu vas réveiller la petite ! » tempéra Camus.

- « M'EN FOUS ! »

- « Rooo, allez, ne boude pas ! »

Il fallut les efforts conjoints de Shura, Aiolia et Mû pour retenir Kanon qui avait décidé tuer Masque de Mort. Sûrement en l'étranglant, à en juger par ses mains tendues en avant et qui se fermaient spasmodiquement. Bien sûr, l'enfant se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant, ce qui valut à Bella de faire un bond qui la propulsa dans les bras d'Aphrodite, qui pour une fois, ne protesta pas contre cette intrusion. La chèvre ferait un bon bouclier en cas d'électrocution imminente. En plus, c'est bon, la chèvre grillée…

- « Allons, allons, on se calme… » Camus intensifia un instant son aura, de telle sorte que le petit courant d'air glacial rafraichit les ardeurs meurtrières de l'assemblée qui se réinstalla dans son siège attitré. Aphrodite se débarrassa de sa chèvre en la projetant sur les genoux de son véritable propriétaire et alla soulever la petite pour la bercer un instant. Elle eut une série de bruits de protestations mais se rendormit avec un soupir, une fois que le Poisson lui eut présenté sa tétine.

- « Voilà, ma petite rose, reste tranquille… »

- « Ma petite rose ? » releva Shura.

- « Ouais, elle n'a pas l'air d'une rose… on dirait plutôt… un cochon… »

- « Masque de Mort, tu viens de perdre une bonne occasion de te taire. » répliqua Shaka.

- « En plus, ce n'est pas une rose, c'est Rose, avec un grand « R ». Ce nom lui va très bien, je crois… » se félicita Aphrodite en s'asseyant.

- « Hors de question ! » rugit Masque de Mort. « Je refuse que ma gamine se nomme Rose !! »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Mais c'est… c'est… c'est culcul comme nom ! On dirait un nom de fille ! »

- « Mais c'est une fille ! » s'indigna Aphrodite, vexé par cette critique. « En plus, ce n'est pas ta gamine, si on te croit. »

- « Ouais, et si on croit les autres, c'est la mienne. Alors, je choisis le nom. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit à toi ! » intervint Milo. « Je trouve que c'est au père de choisir… »

- « Elle risque d'attendre longtemps… Et pendant ce temps, on l'appelle comment, hein ? » persifla Aphrodite. « Chose ? »

- « On s'en fout de son nom. Ce n'est pas comme si elle comprenait, non ? » grommela Masque de Mort.

- « Justement, non, on ne s'en fout pas ! C'est important qu'elle ait un nom ! »

- « Je suis d'accord… » trancha Shaka, après avoir dévisager Kanon à travers ses paupières (Ouais, il est doué, le Shaka…). Voyant que l'aîné du groupe boudait et surtout faisait la tête à l'italien, le chevalier de la Vierge se résolut à reprendre les choses en mains. « Masque de Mort, tu disais ne pas aimer Rose. Soit, c'est ton droit. Mais as-tu une proposition _convenable_ à faire ? »

- « Carrément ! On va l'appeler Lucia ! » déclara royalement le Cancer, en se carrant sur sa chaise en plastique.

- « On a dit convenable ! » railla Aiolia. « Mais qui peut bien s'appeler Lucia ? »

- « Ma mère… » répondit l'italien d'un ton extrêmement pincé, le visage fermé, mais les yeux luisant et le poing serré.

- « Aaaaaah… » Le Lion comprit qu'il avait commis un impair. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier son camarade, il respectait sa mère. Déjà, elle avait dû porter à terme Masque de Mort. Même sous forme de fœtus, Aiolia en était certain, l'italiena avait dû être une véritable plaie.

- « En fait… on ne connait pas ton véritable nom. » s'enquit Aldébaran, désireux de détourner la conversation.

- « C'est parce que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. »

- « Et tu ne crois pas que c'est l'occasion de--- »

- « Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »

- « Mais si c'est ta fille--- ? »

- « Ben, elle m'appellera Papa, comme tous les enfants appellent leur pères. »

- « Et si ce n'est pas ta fille ? »

- « Ben, elle ne m'appellera pas. »

- « Tu conviendras que Tonton Masque de Mort---. »

- « Je ne serai le … _tonton_… de personne. A la rigueur, un père. Le premier qui m'appelle Tonton Masque de Mort, il ira pourrir en enfer. » Ce qui, dans le cas du Cancer, n'était pas qu'une expression toute faite.

- « Mais---. » Le Brésilien était stupéfait pas l'entêtement de l'italien.

- « Mais quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me prenez la tête, hein ? Et Aphrodite, vous ne lui cassez pas les couilles pour savoir quel est son nom, non ? »

- « C'est parce qu'Aphrodite, c'est déjà un nom, pour commencer ! » expliquer Milo, qui commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude capricieuse de l'autre. « En plus, ça lui va bien. »

Le Poisson eut un sourire radieux et remercia Milo d'un signe de tête. Hé oui, il avait beau ne pas se maquiller ou autre, il était très fier de sa beauté naturel. Il était peut-être vaniteux, mais pas hypocrite.

- « Parce que Tonton Aphrodite, vous ne trouvez pas ça ridicule, vous ? » gronda Masque de Mort.

- « C'est Tonton, que je trouve ridicule, personnellement. » coupa Camus. « Et, bien que je pensais que jamais je n'aurais à dire une telle infamie, je suis d'accord avec lui. Le premier qui m'appelle Tonton… »

- « Exactement. Donc, moi c'est Masque de Mort et elle, c'est Lucia ! »

- « Non. » fit Shura. « Je n'ai rien contre Lucia, mais je pense que cette enfant devrait s'appeler Athénais, en l'honneur de notre déesse. »

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec elle. Si encore elle l'avait prise dans son foutu orphelinat… Mais là, elle nous l'a fourguée. Alors, pas Athénais… »

Ce fut le point de départ d'une longue discussion _sotto voce_, où tous proposaient leur idée tout en dénigrant celles des autres.

- « De toute façon, la question reste entière. Seul le père de cette enfant peut la nommer, ce qui risque de prendre du temps. Alors, je propose la chose suivant : chacun d'entre nous inscrit sur ce papier son prénom préféré, et nous demandons à Athéna de choisir. »

Des grognements et des murmures lui répondirent. Certains étaient loin d'être convaincus par cette solution. En effet, beaucoup pensaient un peu comme Masque de Mort – un peu, on a dit ! – à savoir qu'Athéna n'avait pas été sympa de leur passer le bébé comme ça. Déjà, elle aurait pu y mettre les formes. Et puis… elle aurait pu penser au bébé… ou leur faire donner des cours de « paternité pour les débutants »…

Bref… Shaka se basa sur le vieux bon dicton de « qui ne dit mot, consent » et fit circuler une feuille. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elle lui revînt, gribouillée de neuf prénoms, auxquels il rajouta sa propre proposition.

- « Ben, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, nous devons aussi nous concerter sur la suite. Chercher la mère de cette petite est une très bonne idée. Alors, je vous demande de contacter autant de femmes avec qui vous avez eu… une relation intime… et vous informez… » Autre vague d'acquiescements confus. « D'autres idées pour… résoudre cette situation ? »

- « J'irai consulter les archives du Palais… » proposa Mû. « En savoir plus sur cette synchronisation… et trouver ce qui c'est passé dans les cas précédents… »

- « A défaut de pouvoir résoudre quoi que ce soit, moi, je m'engage à fournir du lait. » promit Shura.

- « D'accord… Aphrodite, _elle_ est à toi. »

Ainsi congédiés, les Golds s'empressèrent de vider le jardin de Shura. Camus et Kanon, les plus proches voisins d'Aphrodite, aidèrent ce dernier à peindre les nombreux sacs qui composaient l'équipement standard du parfait papa. Milo entraina Shura vers sa laiterie, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement des machines. De plus, il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de s'essayer à la traite. Qui aurait dit que le Scorpion était curieux et touche-à-tout ?... Bon, touche-à-tout, on devait s'en douter, vu les commentaires de Camus…

Mû et Aldébaran prirent la direction des Archives du Treizième Temple, situées à l'arrière du Palais, comme on l'appelait pour faire plus vite. Le Taureau s'était offert comme assistant, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer les vieux volumes entasser au dernier étage des étagères. Le brésilien était d'un naturel doux et studieux, à l'opposé de sa carrure qui lui donnait l'air d'un malabar sans cerveau. Il était loin d'égaler la culture de Mû, mais il s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire, notamment celle du Sanctuaire.

Après avoir salué Aiolia, Kanon s'éloigna rapidement. Le Lion avait bien noté son front plissé, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la contrariété occasionnée par Masque de Mort. Ce dernier avait été le premier à filer, prétextant un entrainement avec les chevaliers d'argent. Aiolia haussa les épaules et alla se poster dans son Temple. Il était de garde, et même si tout le monde semblait avoir oublié ce fait, lui restait fidèle à son poste.

Shaka monta donc seul les marches avec le Palais. Chemin faisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer encore et encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir cette idée. Vu comment Athéna les avait rabroués plus tôt ce matin, il s'imaginait déjà sa réaction en lui sortant « ben voilà, vous devez choisir le prénom. Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça à Ams-Tram-Gram… » Mais bien sûr !

Pourtant, il ne faillit pas à sa mission. Il monta et monta, et entra dans le Hall, où il s'adressa à une jeune prêtresse afin d'obtenir une entrevue avec sa Déesse. Shaka eut beau souligner que « ce n'est pas urgent, vraiment, rien d'important, ça peut attendre ! Si si, elle a sûrement d'autres trucs à faire. D'ailleurs, elle nous l'a dit. Je ne veux pas la déranger pour si peu… »… rien à faire, il fut introduit quasi immédiatement dans le petit bureau où Saori réglait les affaires de l'empire Kido et où Athéna s'occupait du reste du monde.

La Vierge s'agenouilla et attendit que la jeune femme prît la parole.

- « Alors, Shaka, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Surpris par son ton calme, il lui résuma la situation. Tout en parlant, il risqua de rapides coups d'œil (toujours sous ses paupières ! On vous l'a dit, il est trop fort…… il vous en met plein la vue, hein ?) et constata de ses propres yeux (fermés) qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère. Au contraire, son visage serein s'ornait d'un doux sourire alors qu'elle parcourait la liste des yeux (qu'elle avait ouverts, elle…), et ça crevait les yeux qu'elle prenait sa tâche très au sérieux.

- « Pff, qui a proposé Léonie ? … alors, je choisis…. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ah ah !

Bon, chapitre un peu court, mais pour la bonne cause ! Un petit jeu pour vous. Voici la liste des noms proposés. A vous de me dire qui a proposé quoi (sachant que vous en connaissez déjà trois sur dix…). Parmi les bonnes réponses, je tirerai au hasard une personne qui aura le droit de m'imposer un élément mineur de la narration (je dis bien mineur !!!). Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Une scène précise, qui a ou pas directement un lien avec l'histoire qui nous concerne.

Par ordre alphabétique nous avons :

anna

athenais

chaya

eve

leonie

lucia

nereid

oceane

rose

stella

Réponse par commentaire ou MP, comme vous voulez !

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Donc, pour finir sur le tour de garde, j'ai vraiment tenté de donner la main à Masque de Mort, mais… je n'ai pas pu… c'était trop cruel. Et puis, l'idée de mettre Aphrodite en premier m'a été soufflée par une amie et l'idée m'a séduite. J'espère que vous aussi !


	4. Entre les deux, mon cœur balance

Coucou, désolée pour le retard ! Je pensais vous avoir prévenue que, pour cause de concours, je ne pouvais rien faire avant le 15 avril… Bref… me revoilà !

Alors, avant tout, les résultats du mini-jeu, avec, en amuse-gueule, la solution :

Anna = Aldébaran

Athénaïs = Shura

Chaya = Shaka (Déeesse de la lumière en Inde)

Eve = Mû (parce que Eve et Mû, ça sonne bien… cherchez pas !!)

Léonie = Aiolia, sans grande surprise

Lucia = MdM

Néreid = Kanon, pour ne pas trahir ses origines grecques et son escapade maritime

Océane = Camus, en français dans le texte

Rose = Aphrodite, pour faire original

Stella = Milo

La gagnante entre toutes est Ren (je suppose qu'il n'y a que des filles qui lisent les fics St Seiya à l'eau de rose). J'ai eu 4 bonnes réponses à 8 points, et j'ai tiré au sort ! Merci à toutes pour votre participation. Je vais tenter de faire des petits jeux ici et là et vous donner la chance de glisser votre petite touche dans cette histoire. Son point de récit devrait arriver d'ici le chapitre prochain !

Alors, j'ai finalisé avec plus ou moins de détails la fin/direction que va prendre cette fic. Je déteste écrire une fic sans avoir au moins un fil directeur. Bien sûr, cela n'enlève rien au principe de la fic interactive ! Disons que j'ai l'ossature, mais c'est vous qui remplirez et lierez le tout.

Et parce qu'on me l'a demandé expressément, oui, je vais faire apparaitre les Spectres d'Hadès. Mais pas tout de suite. Et puisqu'on dit Hadès, on parle donc « chronologie ». Au départ, j'avais situé l'histoire hors événement du manga. Maintenant, je me vois obligée de l'y replonger. Alors, cette histoire se passe après Poséidon, mais avant Hadès. Et donc, ouais, je dois faire des entorses au manga/anime, parce que sinon, il y a incohérence avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans les chapitres précédents, et avec ce que j'ai décidé.

Donc Saga a existé, mais il est mort, et Dohko reste le petit vieux sur la montagne : ici, l'armure de la Balance est « à prendre » et Dokho « n'est que » le vieux roshi. Il n'a jamais été chevalier !! (ou alors, il l'a été, mais maintenant, il est à la retraite…) Essentiellement parce que je n'aime pas Dokho, et cette idée qu'un homme peut vivre 250 ans. Idem pour Shion. Il est l'ancien Pope, tué par Saga, mais il n'avait que 50 ans quand il s'est fait zigouillé. De même, aucun des Golds mort durant la bataille du Sanctuaire n'est vraiment mort. On va dire qu'ils étaient tous mortellement blessés, mais que Saori, dans sa grande gentillesse, les a soignés gratos. Et pour finir, Kanon a déjà été pardonné. Ben oui. Faut dire qu'il s'est pris un trident dans le poitrail, ça aide… Elle est trop forte, Athéna….

Je vous avais dit que je créais un univers alternatif. D'ailleurs, il va y avoir ici et là des éléments sensiblement différents du manga/anime. Vous êtes prévenues ! Et puis, on s'en fout un peu. Ils sont vivants et tout va bien…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre quatre – Entre les deux, mon cœur balance.

- « Voyons voir… »

Saori plissa le front en signe de concentration et médita sa réponse. Se faisant, elle se mordillait les lèvres, signe qu'elle restait une adolescente, malgré toutes les responsabilités que le Destin lui avait imposé.

Shaka attendit en silence, debout, le casque sous le bras. Comme d'habitude, il avait à peine esquissé une génuflexion que la jeune fille lui faisait un signe exaspéré de ne pas finir son geste. Elle avait en horreur les simagrées imposées par le protocole. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait affaire à « ses gens » du Sanctuaire. Quand il s'agissait de visiteurs ou d'ambassadeur, elle n'hésitait pas à leur en mettre plein la vue, comme par exemple, les faire accueillir par une belle double rangée de chevaliers en armures briquées et étincelantes.

Cette attitude, assez contradictoire, s'expliquait assez bien par le fait qu'Athéna/Saori, toute Déesse fut-elle, restait avant tout une femme. Donc sujette à des changements d'humeurs et des incohérences déstabilisantes. Bien sûr, si cette théorie avait l'approbation des chevaliers – ou du moins de la partie majoritairement masculine – ces derniers n'osaient en aucun cas l'exposer devant leur souveraine… ou leurs collègues masquées.

Alors que les pensées du chevalier de la Vierge prenaient des tournures assez singulières, il remarqua que le cosmos d'Athéna s'amplifiait. Petit à petit, Saori cédait la place à la Divinité. Le jeune homme se demanda, pour la énième fois, s'il était judicieux de séparer ou non les deux personnes dans leur jugement. Après tout, Saori _était_ Athéna. Contrairement à Poséidon, donc l'âme avait eu besoin de posséder un corps pour se manifester, Athéna était née dans ce corps. Ou plutôt, ce corps était né pour Athéna. Cependant, la présence cosmique ne se manifestait pas toujours, et la gamine de quatorze ans apparaissait ici et là. Ce qui rendait difficile de concevoir qu'Athéna habitait ce corps en permanence. Les mythes ne faisaient pas était d'une déesse boudeuse parce qu'elle avait perdu à Mario Kart après tout…

C'est pour cela que tout le monde considérait qu'il y avait deux âmes dans ce corps svelte, bien que le plus souvent, elles se mêlaient harmonieusement. Et dans les cas extrêmes, on avait une 100% Athéna ou une 100% Saori.

Shaka, arrivé à ce point de sa réflexion, se questionna quant à l'avenir de Saori. Pouvait-elle seulement prétendre à un avenir ? Se marier, avoir des enfants ? Athéna était popularisée comme la Déesse Vierge de la Sagesse. Or, les deux moments clé de la vie de toute femme, précédemment évoqués, semblaient interdits à la jeune « japonaise » (tout bien considéré, elle n'était japonaise uniquement parce qu'elle avait été adoptée par un japonais…) Cela était injuste ! Pauvre Saori ! Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Dire qu'elle était condamnée à ne pas vivre _sa_ vie, mais celle d'une autre, presque toute tracée.

Encore une fois… Saori n'existait pas vraiment. Elle n'était qu'un pion dans le temps, destinée à disparaitre pour laisser place à Athéna. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, ses traits de caractère, ces tics et ses manies… tout ce qui définissait Saori comme un individu à part entière… Comme un humain Tout cela devrait un jour s'effacer devant la splendeur divine.

Ainsi, l'indou eut une révélation, en soi toute minime. Il aimait autant Saori qu'Athéna. Voir plus. Certes, il adorait sa Déesse et donnerait sa vie pour elle. Mais cet amour avait quelque chose de sacré… et d'immuable. Cela serait le comble, qu'un chevalier ne soit pas dévoué corps et âme à sa divinité, n'est-ce pas ?! Au point que Shaka se demandait si cet amour n'était pas conditionné. S'il était réel ou simplement une corrélation de son statut de chevalier. Peut-être que le lien se faisait à travers la _personna_, donc Saori ?

La Vierge fronça légèrement les sourcils. Non… lorsqu'il avait reçu son armure d'or, à l'âge de sept ans, Athéna ne s'était pas encore réincarnée… Il ne s'en était fallu que de quelques mois. Alors, comment avait-il réussi à passer les épreuves de chevalier ? Juste grâce à ses capacités ? Ou plutôt, à cause de ses capacités ? Est-ce que la naissance de la persona d'Athéna avait une quelconque influence sur l'obtention de son armure ? Avait-il eu le choix, maintenant qu'il y repensait ? Etait-il lui aussi né uniquement pour être chevalier ? Aurait-il pu mener une autre vie ?

En fait… oui et non…. D'autres enfants s'entrainaient avec lui, tous cherchant à gagner leur armure. Lui seul était parvenu à atteindre leur but, bien que certains obtinrent tout de même une armure de bronze ou d'argent. Il avait donc prouvé sa valeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de sept ans pouvait savoir de l'amour, de la justice et d'Athéna ? Est-ce que l'amour de leur Déesse était inscrit dans leurs gènes ? Pourtant, quand on regardait le cas de Kanon… Il avait endossé une Ecaille, avant même de reconnaître son statut de Chevalier. Et le cas de Seiya and co, alors ? Des orphelins, qui avaient tiré leur destination au sort ? Qui ne connaissaient rien de rien à Athéna, puisqu'elle-même en ignorait tout à l'époque ? Alors, que penser ? Destin ou pas ? Choix ou pas ? Saori ou pas Saori ?

Que c'était compliqué tout ça !!! Pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans de telles interrogations !!?

- « Je décide que cette enfant s'appelle Aurora. »

La voix claire d'Athéna coupa court au monologue intérieur métaphysique et angoissé de Shaka. La jeune fille, ayant rendu son verdict, était en train de ranger la feuille de papier dans un dossier.

- « P-pardon ? » balbutia-t-il, en revenant sur Terre.

- « Aurora. L'enfant. » répéta la déesse d'un ton tranquille. « C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Très. » concéda une Vierge déstabilisée.

- « J'ai hésité, à cause de la consonance latine. J'aurais préféré un nom d'origine grecque, mais Eos, ce n'est vraiment pas beau. Hein ? »

- « Assurément. »

- « C'est moi, ou je ne te sens pas motivé ? » pesta Saori.

- « Mais… ce n'est pas dans notre liste ! » s'étonna Shaka.

Trompé par l'apparente décontraction de la déesse, le chevalier de la vierge avait baissé sa garde.

- « Tu sais où vous pouvez vous la mettre, votre liste ? »

- « Athéna ! »

- « Quoi encore ? Je suis une déesse, et une déesse contrariée. Je dis ce que je veux. Surtout quand je le pense ! » Sauf qu'à ce moment, Shaka trouvait qu'elle faisait plus petite fille gâtée-pourri en train de piquer une crise que divinité investie d'une puissance cosmique incommensurable.

- « Mais…. »

- « Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais. Si vous venez me demander conseil et que vous vous en foutez de ce que je dis… Cette enfant s'appelle Aurora. Un point, c'est tout. Capite ? »

- « Euh… »

- « Autre chose ? »

- « Non… »

- « Ben voilà. »

- « …. Merci Athéna. » Le chevalier frémit devant le regard froid de la Déesse. Froid, mais… « Si je peux me permettre… » osa-t-il.

- « Hum ? » Saori se retourna vers lui, avec une petite moue.

- « La présence de cette enfant ne diminuera en rien l'amour que chacun d'entre nous vous porte. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Et vous êtes la première dans notre cœur… et dans nos priorités. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Pourtant, vous semblez… »

- « Je semble rien du tout. Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis… » grommela une Athéna qui piquait du nez. Shaka avait vu juste. La déesse ET la jeune fille qui l'incarnait étaient tout bonnement jalouses !

L'indou aurait bien voulu ajouté quelque chose, mais il était clair qu'on lui avait signifié son congé. Ainsi congédié, le jeune homme quitta le Palais au plus vite. Pourtant il sentait que le sujet était loin d'être clos. Il avait mis le doigt sur un point important. Encore plus quand on faisait le parallèle avec les réflexions qu'il avait entretenu plus tôt. L'illumination était proche, mais s'en était allée. Et qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant de rester dans l'ombre, surtout quand on était censé être l'homme le plus près de Bouddha ! Des jours, il voudrait bien être un peu plus au courant !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il devait disjoncter ! Shaka aspirait à la tranquillité de l'âme. Et certainement, rajouter des états d'âmes à une possible paternité était le meilleur moyen pour se sentir zen. Paternité qui l'éloignait déjà pas mal de l'idéal irradiant qu'il s'était fixé. Il sentait déjà que méditer avec en fond sonore les braillements d'un bébé ou ceux d'un Masque de Mort aillait être une expérience nouvelle. A s'en faire péter les plombs !

Trêve de plaisanterie. Il devait se faire messager de la décision d'Athéna. Aurora… En son fort intérieur, Shaka était enchanté qu'elle eût choisi un autre prénom. Après tout, si elle avait préféré une de leurs suggestions, cela aurait affecté l'impartialité des chevaliers. Car c'était bien une question de neutralité. Tant que le père véritable n'aurait pas été trouvé, chacun se devrait de rester un tant soi peu indifférent. Pas la peine de compliquer les rapports ! Que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux se rapprochait de la petite et qu'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas son père ? Misère !

Aussi la Vierge obliqua vers la maison d'Aphrodite, reconnaissable à son splendide jardin et aménagement paysager. Ici la végétation oscillait entre la nature luxuriante sauvage et l'ordre esthétique des anglais. Il faut dire que Camus, son voisin le plus proche, avait eu l'obligeance de faire jaillir et de détourner un ruisseau souterrain à travers l'herbe, pour favoriser la croissance desdits végétaux.

Et en tant que bon voisin, Camus était encore là, aidant Aphrodite à ne pas paniquer en réalisant l'erreur qu'il avait commis en prenant le premier tour de garde. Mais s'il y avait bien deux personnes qui garderaient la tête froide, c'étaient bien Camus et Aphrodite. L'un parce qu'il lui serait impossible de perdre son sang-froid, et l'autre parce que cela lui ferait des rides. D'ailleurs, Shaka les trouva en train d'examiner le mixeur et le stérilisateur. La petite dormait toujours – ou encore – dans son pan--- berceau.

Shaka profita de l'accalmie pour se pencher sur la si petite créature qui venait de chambouler la vie du Sanctuaire dans sa quasi globalité :

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que les bébés sont mignons. »

- « C'est sûr que tu ne vois pas grand-chose… » glissa Aphrodite avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Je préfère être aveugle des fois. »

- « Et bientôt tu voudras être sourd. »

- « Mais franchement… … vous trouvez qu'elle nous ressemble ? Je veux dire… à l'un d'entre nous ?»

- « Shaka, elle n'a que trois mois… C'est difficile de dire. »

- « On n'a qu'à dire qu'elle tient de Masque de Mort de ce côté, et c'est réglé. » intervint Camus en sortant un coin-coin en caoutchouc du sac. Ce dernier émit un son strident, faisant sursauter le français qui, instinctivement, gela cet instrument de malheur, le pulvérisant en une pluie de petits grêlons. Il regarda le jouet tomber au sol puis se dissoudre en une flaque. Il murmura indistinctement entre ses dents, quelque chose que Shaka ne peut traduire – ne parlant pas français – mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas du Baudelaire. « Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. »

Les deux autres chevaliers hochèrent la tête. Tout compte fait, le Verseau n'était peut-être pas aussi maitre de ses émotions que ça. Ou alors, il y avait des choses qui le frisaient, tels les hochets. Après tout, chacun ses faiblesses. Sachant que les chevaliers tuaient à tour de bras, on pouvait comprendre que la peur prenait chez eux des apparences … nouvelles.

Bref. Shaka transmit le message et prit congé. Il raccompagna Camus sur quelques mètres, puis alla dans son temple. Techniquement, il était de garde. Il sentait Aiolia et Kanon, plus bas, assignés au même poste. Mais tous deux broyaient du noir, le Gémeau en particulier. Avec un soupir, le gardien du sixième temple commença à descendre les marches, pour finir sa mission de messager. Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait une gueule d'Hermès, hein ?

De leur côté, Mû et Aldébaran se prenaient la tête. L'un dans les toiles d'araignées qui décoraient les voutes des salles des archives, l'autre dans le coin de la fenêtre que le Taureau avait ouvert pour aérer. Puis, il avait reçu une pile de livres entassés en un équilibre précaire sur le crâne et tout maître de la télékinésie qu'il était, il n'avait pu éviter de nombreuses bosses.

- « Mû… ? » hasarda le brésilien après un long silence où chacun avait plongé son nez dans des ouvrages, archivant l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Des écrits du Pope, ou de ses aides, qui racontaient en général les détails les plus insipides de la vie de la communauté.

- « Oui… ? »

- « Tu savais qu'il y a trente ans, les chevaliers d'or avaient été appelés pour étendre leur cosmos pour protéger l'oliverie menacée par le gel ? »

Le Bélier leva le nez, qu'il avait légèrement poudreux de poussière et cligna des yeux.

- « Non… mais c'est passionnant comme mission tout ça. On se demande à quoi pensait Shion… »

- « Mû ! » Jamais Aldébaran n'avait entendu Mû émettre la moindre critique envers son maître vénéré.

- « Quoi ! Remplir des pages et des pages sur la blanchisserie et le fait que le budget savon et lessive avait augmenté de 20% en trois ans, tu trouves ça primordial ?! »

- « Mais de quoi voudrais-tu qu'il parle !? »

- « De bébés, par exemple !!! »

- « … Mû… je pensais que tu le savais… »

- « Quoi ? » Un bélier ronchon, qui faisait sa tête de cochon (ou plutôt de mouton), ça grommelait dans sa barbe… ou en l'occurrence, dans ses longs cheveux mauves, ramenés sur son épaule, qu'il mâchonnait. Un tic nerveux.

- « Les garçons ne naissent pas dans les choux, et les filles dans les roses… »

- « Aldé… »

- « Alors, au départ, le papa et la maman…. »

- « ALDEBARAN ! Je sais comment on fait les enfants !!! »

- « Sans blague. » Le gardien du deuxième temple regarda son ami d'un air entendu.

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

- « Mû, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance d'être le père de cette petite ! »

- « … seulement à 99%... »

- « Comment ça ? » s'offusqua le brun.

- « Si tu calcules bien, à l'époque où l'enfant à été conçue, je… elle … enfin, nous n'étions plus ensemble. Et bien que je n'en sois pas fier, j'admets que j'ai… trompé mon chagrin avec d'autres. » Mû parlait avec précipitation et amertume. Il referma un livre d'un geste brusque qu'il lança presque sur une pile d'ouvrages déjà consultés et fit glisser à lui le suivant. Aldébaran le laissa faire en silence, affichant une mine à la fois triste et gênée de voir la souffrance de son ami, mais il était déterminé à finir cette conversation.

- « Mais tu m'accorderas que… »

- « Que c'est fortement improbable, alors, je préfère vérifier avant de me prononcer. »

- « Et tu penses qu'_elle_--- »

- « _Elle_ ne peut pas être la mère. Je l'aurais su. »

- « Pas sûr… »

- « Une grossesse, c'est visible. Et même _elle _aurait eu du mal à cacher un enfant pendant trois mois. »

- « Mû, tu devrais quand même aller lui parler. »

- « Par les gouffres sans fin de l'Himalaya ! Quand est-ce qu'on parle de bébés dans ces livres ! » ragea le tibétain en envoyant valdinguer sa lecture.

- « Mais quand que tu veux que les chevaliers aient le temps d'en faire !? » s'emporta à son tour Aldébaran, lui qui était toujours calme.

- « Je ne sais pas moi ! Ça ne prend pas une éternité à faire non plus ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que durant tous ses siècles, tous ses hommes ont vécu une vie de moines ? »

- « Non, mais aucun n'aura fait d'enfant. Qui sait, le cosmos rend peut-être stérile… Les radiations, c'est mauvais pour la santé… » hasarda le brésilien.

Mû leva la tête, une grimace atterrée peinte sur le visage. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais pensé à fonder une famille, l'idée même de ne pas en être capable le désolait.

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

- « Juste à moitié. Ma foi, quand on ajoute … l'intensité… des… besoins de Masque de Mort, Aiolia et Milo… statistiquement, on devrait avoir de quoi monter une équipe de foot déjà !!! »

Mû esquissa un sourire. Avant, il y a longtemps, ils avaient tous eu une vie normale, dans le monde humain. Très jeunes, ils l'avaient quitté pour se consacrer à l'entrainement et à l'accomplissement de leur devoir sacré, mais ils gardaient de cette époque des souvenirs hétéroclites. Pour Aldébaran, né dans la patrie sud-américaine du ballon rond, le sport avait gardé toute son importance. Mais assez ri.

- « En effet… multiplié par le nombre d'Argents… c'est bien étrange… »

- « C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est peut-être une conséquence. Je veux dire, comme ça, les chevaliers restent fixer sur leur mission. Athéna a dû considérer qu'il devenait dur de se sacrifier pour elle si on avait deux ou trois mômes. Alors… _couic-couic_. » Le Taureau imita le geste d'une paire de ciseaux avec les doigts et son interlocuteur grimaça à nouveau.

- « Pourtant… ce matin, Athéna a bien mentionné des précédents, non ? » s'inquiéta Mû.

- « Oui. » confirma Aldébaran. « Mais je me demande où elle a trouvé ses références… »

- « Mais bien sûr ! Elle aura gardé les archives ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne trouve rien ici ! »

Le brésilien tenta de partager l'espoir ravi de son voisin de Temple, sans pour autant y parvenir vraiment. Le doute planait en lui. Quelque chose le titillait sans qu'il put mettre la main sur le « quoi » en question. Cependant, il ne dit rien pour freiner l'enthousiasme du tibétain. Dans un silence agité – du moins du côté ovin, parce le bovin ruminait encore ses incertitudes – les deux chevaliers rangèrent la salle d'archives et sortirent au grand jour. Puis, ils retournèrent vers leurs maisons.

- « Ceci dit… » commença Mû en hésitant quant au choix de ses mots.

- « Quoi ? » fit un Taureau soudainement bourru.

- « Quand comptes-tu dire aux autres que tu n'as aucune chance d'être le père ? »

- « Plus tard, je suppose. Le temps de donner le change. »

- « Mais… »

- « Ecoute, je suis heureux en amour. Et j'ai l'intention de le rester. Et pour cela, j'ai décidé de ne pas mêler le Sanctuaire dans sa globalité dans mon histoire de couple. »

- « Vous n'avez pas marre de vous cacher ? »

- « Non. C'est même très excitant. » Aldébaran eut un sourire coquin qui tira enfin Mû de sa morosité.

- « Comme tu veux. Tu sais que ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et se séparèrent, chacun regagnant leur chez-eux attitré. Mû fut accueilli par un Kiki rageur de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant, et réclamant à corps et à cris de savoir si Mû lui avait fait une petite sœur.

- « Je ne suis même pas ton père, Kiki ! Arrête tes pitreries, crache-moi ce chewing-gum et pas par terre, et va donc mettre la table. »

L'ambiance bonne enfant cacha une présence sombre qui, cachée derrière le décor naturel que formait la nature et les constructions grecques, avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation. _Un secret, hum ??_

La journée suivit son cours, indifférente aux problèmes que les humains pouvaient rencontrer. Elle vit souffler le vent, passer les nuages, Masque de Mort étriper un ou deux aspirants et Bella la chèvre mastiquer les arbustes floraux d'un Aphrodite furieux qui la coursa autour de la place centrale pendant un quart d'heure. La routine quoi !

Quand le chevalier des Poissons rentra chez lui, essoufflé et maudissant tous les caprins de la création, il fut reçu par un gazouillis. Aurora s'était éveillée mais ne semblait pas agitée.

- « Bon, je fais quoi, de toi ? Tu as faim ? Il faut te changer ? Ou je te laisse tranquille et tu me rends la pareille ? »

- « Agamaya !!! »

- « Ben non, bien sûr… » soupira le suédois à la recherche d'une solution. A défaut d'inspiration, il piocha une peluche dans un des sacs. La petite s'en empara, le tritura un instant puis le jeta à terre. Et elle éclata de rire. « D'accord. On recommence. » Aphrodite lui rendit le jouet, mais Aurora le refusa. Tout comme elle s'acharna sur tous les autres. « Boooon, tu n'aimes pas tes jouets, sauf si c'est pour le mettre à terre. Ceci dit, moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que te servir de ramasse-couin-couin. Une tétine, peut-être ? »

M'oui. Aurora suça le plastique mou suffisamment longtemps pour tromper le chevalier. Ce dernier se détourna et s'attaqua à lancer une lessive et à faire sa vaisselle. Cependant, on n'est pas chevalier pour rien. Lorsqu'il entendit un nouvel babillage enchanté, il sut que sa tranquille vie était foutue.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix patiente en s'approchant du landau. « Mais ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » Aphrodite récupéra son casque d'un geste vif et dédia un regard furibond à l'enfant, tout comme à son armure. « Ah non ! Ce n'est pas bien, Aurora. On ne joue pas avec les casques ! …. Ou toute autre partie d'armure. » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- « Ouiiiiin ! »

- « Pas de caprice. Tiens ! » Le Poisson étouffa la plainte naissante avec sa tétine et alla reposer son casque sur le corps de l'armure qui étincelait. « J'en étais où, moi ? »

Mais Aurora ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle mâchouilla cette chose pour finalement décider que franchement, elle n'aimait pas ça. Et qu'elle préférait de loin le contact doux et chaleureux des armures. Alors, dans une grimace de concentration qui plissa son jeune visage, elle émit un fin ruban de cosmos et appela à elle le casque de l'armure du Poisson. Satisfaite, elle se mit à sucer une pointe effilée de métal.

- « Mais… comment tu fais ça !!? » s'indigna Aphrodite, lorsqu'il se rendit compte du méfait, quelques minutes plus tard. « J'ai dit non ! Et moi, je ne suis pas Milo. Et puis, c'est dangereux. Tu peux te faire mal ! Couché ! »

A qui parlait-il ? A son armure ? Ou à sa possible fille ? Etait-il jaloux du lui entre la petite et son équipement ? Ou juste ne savait-il pas ce qu'il disait ? Qu'importe…

- « Ouiiiiin ! »

- « Ne râle pas. C'est mon armure ! Je te la suce, ta tétine, moi ? Chacun sa place et les vaches sont bien gardées. » Il lança un jouet ramassé au hasard dans le landau et reposa pour la seconde fois son casque. « Et toi, ne l'encourage pas ! » Il fusilla son armure du regard.

Le temps qu'il s'éclipsa pour aller étendre et ramasser son linge, le casque était de retour dans le landau. Cette fois, Aurora se contentait de le toucher, sans le porter à sa bouche. Ainsi, elle sembla interloquée quand Aphrodite reprit encore une fois son couvre-chef.

- « J'en ai marre. Toi, tu t'en vas… » D'une impulsion mentale, le chevalier du Poisson envoya son armure se poser au milieu du douzième Temple. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une conspiration… » Doucement, il souleva Aurora et la cala sur son genou. Etonnamment, la petite tint sa tête droite, bien qu'elle dodelinât un peu. « Alors, petite fureur. Ne touche pas les armures, la mienne ou une autre. C'est dangereux. Une armure, ce n'est pas un jouet. Alors, tu vas prendre… regarde, un petit chat. Elle est belle, cette peluche chat, hein ? Alors, tu as ton chat, et tout va bien. »

La petite consentit à prendre le jouet, mais après un instant de réflexion, le jeta au sol. Un grand classique, chez elle. Et elle éclata de rire.

- « … ça, tu ne le tiens pas de moi… D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais tenir de moi, mais bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Non, tu ne mâches pas mes cheveux. Garde ça pour Milo. Franchement… on dirait Mû… »

- « Tu as l'air fatigué, Aphrodite. »

- « … »

- « C'est terrible à ce point ? »

- « Ecoutez, j'ai mal dormi, ces derniers jours, mais pas à cause de la petite. » répondit le chevalier du Poisson d'une voix lasse. « Alors, on oublie le sujet. »

- « Bien… » soupira Kanon d'un ton tout aussi éteint. « Est-ce que tu as noté une quelconque variation de cosmos en elle, ou entre vous deux ? »

- « Non. Elle ne m'a pas électrocuté et je n'ai pas ressenti de spécial. Mais elle n'aime pas sa peluche chat. Ça, je peux vous le dire. Ahh, et évitez de laisser trainer quoique ce soit, elle mange tout. » Il finir son rapport en parlant de diverses banalités et regarda autour de lui : « A qui je passe le bébé, maintenant ? »

Le trait d'humour ne fit rire personne. Parce que la réponse n'était pas évidente. Mû, Camus et Masque de Mort se retrouvaient « de garde », zappant donc deux des chevaliers les mieux en vus pour cette responsabilités. Et les trois qui relevaient de leur fonction n'avaient pas envie de se charger d'un tel fardeau, voulant se reposer un peu. Confier l'enfant à Milo relevait d'une inconscience folle. Restaient Shura et Aldébaran. Et ce fut ce dernier qui accepta. Ainsi l'échange s'effectua en un va et vient de chevaliers entre les deux maisons, chargés de matériel. En trois jours, Aphrodite avait dû ajouter un véritable berceau et bien d'autre chose au kit bébé. Vint le moment où le Poisson défit le porte-bébé dont il s'était harnaché, pour qu'Aurora arrêtât enfin de pleurer dès qu'elle voulait un câlin, et tendit la « bestiole » à Aldébaran.

- « Merci. »

- « … »

La réaction glaciale d'Aphrodite étonna beaucoup les Golds, mais tous mirent ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Cependant, elle avait mis fin à l'ambiance plus ou moins chaleureuse qui s'était établie durant le déménagement. Petit à petit, les chevaliers commençaient à réaliser tout ce que s'occuper d'un jeune bébé pouvait apporter de responsabilités et de demandes, voire de problèmes. Alors, mal à l'aise, ils s'en allèrent. Mais pour autant, chacun ne se sépara pas :

- « Il faut que je te parle… »

-o-o-o-o-o-

Voilà, un chapitre un peu court, mais j'ai besoin de poser l'intrigue et surtout de connaitre vos réactions suite aux nombreux changements opérés dans l'esprit de la fic, et vos comms suite à ce lancement d'intrigue, justement !!!


	5. Paroles, paroles

Salut tout le monde ! Un petit chapitre interactif, avec un jeu à la clé !!! En jeu, la possibilité de mettre « votre » touche personnelle dans Une histoire comme pas les autres. Alors, très facile à comprendre, peut-être plus difficile à faire. La première partie de ce chapitre présente plusieurs dialogues entre différents personnages. Ils sont techniquement indépendants les uns des autres, mais en fait, ils se suivent ou se succèdent dans un ordre de trois groupes de trois dialogues (trois dialogues en même temps, avec trois moments de dialogue). A vous de recomposer qui parle à qui à quel moment. Un point par dialogue bien placé, avec tirage au sort sur les meilleurs scores, comme d'hab !

Chapitre 5 – paroles, paroles

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire… »

Aiolia, qui remontait vers son Temple afin de ramasser les affaires laissées là-bas pour s'occuper lors de sa dernière garde, se retourna sur le plus improbable des interlocuteurs : Masque de Mort en personne, le visage congestionné de colère devant cette réception assez cavalière.

- « Ben moi oui. »

- « Parle à mon cul. »

- « Si tu y tiens…. » répondit le gardien du quatrième temple, à la volée. Le Lion virevolta sur lui-même, estomaqué par le sous-entendu salace. Puis la fureur se distilla dans son cosmos, qui flamboya.

- « Garde pour toi tes comportements déviants !!! »

- « Quoi, ça te choque à ce point que je sois bi ? »

- « Ce que tu fais ne regarde que toi ! Ne me mêle pas à …_ça._ »

Masque de Mort eut un sourire sardonique.

- « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, je te le répète ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'il se retrouva pris à la gorge et soulevé de quelques centimètres depuis les marches inférieures par un Aiolia visiblement hors de lui.

- « Je-ne-suis-pas-gay-ou-bi-ou-intéressé-par-quoi-que-soit-venant-de-toi ! »

- « J'avais… compris… le message… la première … fois ! » hoqueta le Cancer. « Tu… avais… eu… la … même… réaction. »

- « Ben, de toute évidence le message n'était pas passé… »

Le visage furieux du grec s'assombrit encore plus alors qu'il se rappelait la scène où Masque de Mort lui avait fait des avances très peu subtiles. Ce fut à cet instant que les liens fragiles qui pouvaient unir les deux caractères déjà peu enclins à s'apprécier furent définitivement brisés.

- « C'est... bon... j'ai… compris… je… plaisantais… »

- « Ton sens de l'humour pue. » conclut Aiolia en ouvrant grand la main qui étranglait l'italien. Ce dernier tomba d'un coup, et se reçut durement à terre, bien qu'il arrivât à s'accroupir pour amoindrir le choc. Maussade, il se massa la gorge.

- « … je ne venais pas parler de ça… c'est toi qui as commencé. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ? Et fais vite, je n'ai pas envie de rester en ta compagnie plus que nécessaire… »

Masque de Mort se releva et jaugea son adversaire. Clairement, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette conversation mais….

- « J'ai… une faveur… à te demander » finit-il par lâcher.

Aiolia réussit à contenir le mélange d'émotions indéfinies qui montait en lui. L'hilarité ironique, le dégoût, la joie de rabrouer celui qu'il détestait cordialement, mais aussi un peu d'admiration pour celui qui venait de ravaler ainsi sa fierté.

- « Et c'est à _moi_ que tu viens demander une faveur ? De toutes les personnes au Sanctuaire ? »

- « C'est parce que c'est _toi,_ que je viens. Parce que je sais que je ne vais pas te décevoir, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas de toute façon. Alors, un peu plus, un peu moins. Et puis, la seule autre personne à qui je pouvais demander de l'aide m'a envoyé sur les roses… »

- « Aphrodite ? » Le suédois était le seul à supporter Masque de Mort tel qu'il était. Et l'allusion était trop évidente.

- « Non. »

- « … c'est quoi, ta demande ? »

- « Je veux que tu me remplaces, que tu assumes mon tour de garde. »

- « Maintenant ? »

- « Non, dans dix ans ! »

- « Pour quelqu'un qui veut qu'on l'aide, tu n'es pas très aimable ! »

- « Et toi, tu es… Tu es… je ne sais pas ce que tu es. … tu acceptes ? »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi quoi ? » grommela Masque de Mort.

- « Pourquoi je dois te remplacer alors que je relève tout juste de trois jours de garde ? Et je n'accepterai rien d'autre que la vérité ! »

L'italien fit la moue et soupira lourdement, avant de se résigner. Aiolia se savait en position de force, de l'aveu même de son interlocuteur. Il était la seule solution du Cancer, et tous les deux en avaient conscience.

- « Bon d'accord ! » capitula-t-il. « J'admets, j'ai toutes les chances d'être le père ! Ça te va ? Tu es content ? »

- « Très, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'obligerait à prendre ton tour de garde. »

- « Parce que j'ai besoin d'aller enquêter tranquillement. »

- « Ça ne peut pas attendre trois jours ? »

- « Non ! »

Malgré tous les défauts qu'Aiolia pouvait trouver au gardien de la quatrième maison, il le connaissait pour être assez méthodique.

- « Explique. »

- « D'après toi, à quoi j'ai passé mes trois derniers jours ? »

- « Tu veux dire qu'en trois jours, tu n'as pas fini ? »

- « A peine commencé… Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. »

- « Battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud, hein ? »

Le Lion ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Masque de Mort pouvait faire de ses journées. Soit il avait vraiment beaucoup de conquêtes dont la majorité devait être des inconnues d'un soir donc difficile à retrouver, soit il s'y prenait comme un pied. Soit les deux. Quelle que soit l'option, l'essentiel restait que Masque de Mort prenait ses responsabilités. Et le grec ne pouvait pas, en tout état de cause, freiner cette poussée de bons sentiments.

- « C'est bon, je vais prendre ton tour de garde. » accepta le blond avec un grognement. « A charge de re--- »

- « Si je trouve que c'est moi le père, ça vaudrait pour tout. » coupa l'italien assez acide.

- « Surtout ne t'étouffe pas avec les remerciements. »

- « Surtout ne t'avise pas d'en parler. »

Et avec ces mots des plus plaisants, Masque de Mort tourna les talons.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Mû bloqua la porte qui manquait de lui claquer au nez. Pour un chevalier d'or, le geste n'avait rien de bien compliqué, mais connaissant le caractère doux du gardien du premier temple, il était étonnant.

- « S'il te plaît. »

Il poussa suffisamment fort pour repousser le barrage que Shaina tentait d'opposer. Mais le chevalier d'Ophiuchus avait l'avantage de connaître sa faiblesse : Mû n'aimait pas s'imposer.

- « Justement, il ne me plait pas ! Au revoir ! »

- « Bien. Je peux le concevoir. »

Pendant un instant, le lourd panneau de bois sembla se rapprocher du Bélier. Mais son bras qui avait faibli un instant raffermit sa prise, en même temps que Mû consolidait sa détermination. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en contenter. Avec toutes mes excuses, je _vais_ entrer… »

- « Je ne te savais pas grossier ! J'ai dit non ! » s'égosilla-t-elle. Arc-boutée sur la porte de son côté, elle se concentrait pour ne pas perdre. Les lèvres serrées, les muscles tendus, elle ne pouvait pourtant rien contre la puissance du gold, qui gagnait peu à peu, mais très respectueusement, du terrain.

- « Je ne te savais pas butée ! Pousse-toi… ou sinon ! »

- « Sinon quoi ? » releva-t-elle.

- « Je casse la porte, par exemple ! »

- « Chiche ! »

- « Pardon ? »

Surpris, Mû se relâcha. Sachant qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'ouvrir la porte de force, mais juste de garder suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir « parler » avec Shaina, il fut évident que le tout se solda par un claquage de porte au nez et à la barbe du bélier. Ce dernier entendit la jeune femme lui répondre, mais le bois étouffa le son. Aussi, il repoussa, très délicatement :

- « Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Dans l'instant, la pression revint. Cette fois, Shaina avait posé le dos contre la porte et les pieds contre le mur en face. Elle se retrouvait donc à plus d'un mètre du sol, déployée entre les deux pans de son étroit couloir d'entrée. Se faisant, elle dérangea les manteaux pendant au clou en face, dont son 3/4 blanc, maintenant taché d'une belle empreinte de botte taille 38 ½. Ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur déjà noire.

- « Toi, casser quelque chose ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Mû commençait à se fatiguer de ce petit jeu. Lui qui cherchait à ménager la sensibilité de la jeune femme se sentait particulièrement touché par ces petites piques mesquines.

- « Que j'ai le temps de devenir grand-mère avant ! » lança-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres. Elle venait de gaffer et d'évoquer LE sujet à éviter.

- « Chiche ! » Et cette fois, il poussa pour de vrai. Et quand un bélier fonce, ça passe ou ça casse. Ce qui se solda par une porte en échardes. Shaina, qui était littéralement dans les airs étant donné sa position, sentit qu'elle tombait mais alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste, elle se retrouva enlacée par une paire de bras prévenants.

- « Mû ! Pose-moi ! »

- « Non ! Parce que je dois te parler et autrement, tu ne vas pas rester ! »

Shaina agita les jambes et se trémoussa alors que Mû la portait dans son salon. Etrangement, elle ne songea pas une seconde à utiliser une de ses si dévastatrices techniques, qui avaient pourtant fait leurs preuves. Mû avait cet effet sur elle.

- « Arrête Shaina, tu vas te faire mal ! »

Mais elle continua et au détour d'un énième tortillement, elle aperçut sa porte… ou ce qu'il en restait.

- « Ma porte ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Espèce de gros mammouth préhistorique ! Tu ne pouvais pas toquer, comme tout le monde ? »

- « Je ne suis pas tout le monde. » répliqua Mû en ne soulevant pas le fait qu'il _avait toqué_. Pour le résultat qu'on connaissait. Il se contenta de poser son précieux fardeau sur la table de la cuisine et de la faire pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle fut face à lui, et sans espoir de lui échapper. Il maudit le masque d'argent qui l'empêchait de plonger dans les yeux de la belle et de lire la réponse directement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? » hurla Shaina en tentant de le griffer. Chasser le naturel…

- « Te parler. Quand tu auras fini de te donner en spectacle. » Il s'empara d'un poignet puis d'un second qui s'agitait dangereusement près de son œil et tordit le tout avant de les planquer dans le dos de la jeune femme qu'il poussa à son tour sur la table.

- « Je n'aime pas parler. »

- « C'est bizarre, parce que je t'ai vu parler à plein de gens aujourd'hui. »

- « Oh, jaloux ? »

- « Tu n'as pas idée. » fit-il d'une voix étrange, en effleurant la peau tendre de ses poignets avec son pouce.

- « Ne t'excite pas ! »

- « Malheureusement, tu as cet effet sur moi… »

- « Ben, ce n'est pas réciproque. »

- « Plus, tu veux dire. »

- « Pas. Comme dans jamais. »

La douleur déforma les traits de Mû. Aussitôt, il relâcha Shaina et s'écarta de la table pour lui tourner le dos. D'abord stupéfaite par ce retournement, elle se redressa rapidement en se massant les poignets.

- « Mû, je--- »

- « Tu as entendu parler de cette enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, mais--- »

- « Y a-t-il une possibilité que nous en soyons les parents ? »

- « QUOI ? Tu penses que ---. Et puis, je te l'aurais dit, tout de même ! » Mais Mû partait déjà. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui courut après, l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir. « J'espère que tu sais que --- »

- « La seule chose que je sais, c'est que les béliers sont bons à porter des cornes. C'est naturel, chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se dégagea tout en douceur, égal à lui-même, mais n'accorda pas un regard pour la belle italienne à ses côtés. Malgré sa mâchoire crispée, sa voix gardait les intonations chaleureuses habituelles. « Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, à tous les deux…. Ah, je te rembourserai ta porte, bien sûr. »

Et il s'en alla.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

Shaka ralentit pour permettre à Kanon de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, puis adapta son pas à la démarche du Gémeau. Ils sortaient de la maison d'Aldébaran après que ce dernier eut récupéré la garde d'Aurora, et ils s'éloignaient tranquillement. Mais ils furent bousculés par un Masque de Mort qui détalait vers son Temple comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

- « En voilà un pressé de prendre son tour de garde… » commenta l'indou alors que son compagnon envoyait des noms d'oiseau au Crustacé. « Allons, un peu de calme. Ce n'est que Masque de Mort. »

- « Ouais, c'est vrai… Je suis tendu, c'est tout. »

- « Comme Aphrodite. Que penses-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé ? Il avait vraiment une sale tête. »

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et au point où j'en suis, je m'en moque. »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge eut un petit tressaillement devant la mine décomposée de son ami. Depuis que Kanon avait récupéré l'armure des Gémeaux, il s'était facilement intégré dans le groupe, s'imposant naturellement comme un meneur, aux côtés de Shaka. Cet équilibre, alliant le calme et la pondération de l'un, l'âge et l'expérience de l'autre, avait rapidement dépassé les limites du « travail » pour s'épanouir en une véritable amitié.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Franchement. Et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider… »

- « La méditation ? »

Kanon eut un pâle sourire en réponse à la tentative d'humour de Shaka. Au nom des liens qui les unissaient, le Gémeau avait tenté d'accompagner l'indou dans sa recherche de la paix de l'âme. A part un coup de soleil, un torticolis et un léger malaise dû à l'encens, l'expérience n'avait pas été très concluante.

- « Je pensais plutôt à un exercice de supposition à la Conan Doyle. »

- « Ahaha ! » Shaka était féru de littérature anglaise, et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes avaient une place de choix dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. « Alors, mon cher Watson, quels sont les éléments de votre enquête ? »

Ils avaient maintenant rejoint la maison du blond, un petit oasis de verdure tropicale indienne, avec ses bois de bambous et ses fleurs exubérantes. Les deux chevaliers prirent place sur deux fauteuils en osier tressé pour se pencher sur un sujet délicat.

- « Que penses-tu du comportement d'Athéna ? »

- « A propos d'Aurora ? »

- « Hum, difficile de dire qu'à présent la vie du Sanctuaire ne tourne pas autour de cette enfant. »

- « Pourtant, peu de gens sont au courant. » releva Shaka.

- « Ce qui est extrêmement bizarre. »

Le gardien du sixième temple fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais considéré la chose comme ça. Au contraire, il avait béni les Dieux de l'Olympe et de tous les Panthéons connus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la présence de la petite semblait ignorée par tous. La situation était suffisamment embarrassante sans en plus y rajouter les commérages. Mais justement… quand on savait que le moindre de leur geste était épié, analysé et disséqué…

- « En plus, » reprit Kanon en comptant sur ses doigts, « si la petite était de l'un d'entre nous, il n'y a que deux types de mères possibles. Celles qui viennent de Rodario, et celles que nous avons rencontré à l'extérieur. Souvent des histoires d'un soir, du fait que nous devons garder notre identité secrète. »

- « Présenté comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être James Bond. » murmura Shaka.

- « Hum… Je t'imagine très bien dans le rôle. »

- « Tu ne serais pas mal non plus, au volant d'une belle berline rouge. »

- « Voyons Shaka, une décapotable noire, rien d'autre… »

- « Mais où avais-je donc l'esprit ? » Shaka secoua la tête. Kanon et le souci des apparences respectables. Surtout, ne jamais trop en faire. Mais en faire suffisamment pour attirer l'attention. « Désolé, tu disais… »

- « Les femmes de Rodario n'auraient jamais eu honte de porter notre enfant. Au contraire ! Au moindre soupçon, la mère se serait empressée de le faire savoir. Cela lui apporterait honneur et prospérité ! Le Sanctuaire prendrait soin d'elle jusqu'à la mort. Et même si elle n'avait pas voulu se faire connaître, elle n'aurait pas abandonné le bébé sur les Marches. Au mieux, elle serait allée voir le père, au pire, elle serait allée déposer Aurora à l'orphelinat. Avec son… aura… », hésita Kanon. Aucun des chevaliers ne voulaient admettre que le bébé avait un cosmos. Cela voudrait dire tellement de choses… Il faut savoir que même eux, la crème de la crème, n'étaient pas nés avec la capacité d'utiliser leur cosmos. Ils avaient dû s'éveiller à cette dimension nouvelle. Oui, ils avaient été rapides et doués, mais rien d'inné.

- « Oui, avec son aura, elle aurait été immédiatement identifiée. Donc, tu pencherais sur une femme d'un soir. » reprit Shaka.

- « Mais c'est impossible ! Comment une femme extérieure au Sanctuaire en connaîtrait l'existence ? »

- « Alors tu pense que le père n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue et que c'est pour ça qu'Athéna était si en colère ? »

- « Au départ, je le pensais. Mais cela me parait tellement insensé ! Même Milo ou Masque de Mort n'irait pas à commettre une telle erreur ! » rétorqua le Gémeau.

- « En effet… nous avons donc un véritable mystère devant nous. »

- « Attends, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, parce que dès le départ, il y avait eu un truc qui me dérangeait. Et j'ai fini par mettre le doigt dessus. Tu te souviens de ma réaction quand Athéna nous a annoncé la nouvelle. Quand j'ai posé la question de savoir pourquoi les gardes n'avaient rien remarqué ? »

- « Et Athéna n'a pas été particulièrement touchée par tes préoccupations de sécurité. »

- « Exact. Comme on l'a dit avant, une femme de Rodario n'aurait jamais abandonné son bébé sur les Marches. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une femme normale. Même si on se dit qu'elle savait où trouver le Sanctuaire… elle n'aurait jamais pu y mettre un pied.»

- « A cause de la barrière. » complèta l'indou.

- « Et quand bien même, par un moyen encore non identifié, elle aurait pu… les gardes auraient dû remarquer quelque chose. »

- « Tout cela me fait penser qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une femme ordinaire. Mais ce n'est pas non plusune femme de Rodario. Une femme chevalier alors ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'aucun garde n'a trouvé l'enfant. »

- « P-pardon ? » Sur le coup de la surprise, Shaka ouvrit grand les mirettes.

- « Je les ai questionné personnellement, un par un. Ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. Entre ceux qui n'étaient pas à leurs postes, ceux qui avaient échangés leur tour de garde, ceux qui voulaient me cacher un truc aussi débile que s'être endormi sur place… »

- « Et tu es sûr de toi ? »

- « 100%. L'enfant n'a pas été trouvé par un garde. Athéna nous a menti. »

- « Je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille aller si vite. Elle a peut-être dit ça comme ça. Je veux dire, est-ce vraiment important, que ce soit un garde ou une vestale ? »

- « Oui. Parce que le quand et le où de la découverte d'Aurora est la clé pour découvrir qui est sa mère. »

Shaka resta pensif un long moment. Il retournait les données dans tous les sens pour tenter de refaire le puzzle.

- « Tu sembles avoir exclu le fait que l'enfant pût être celui d'une femme chevalier ? »

- « On l'aurait su. Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, et j'ai également vérifié. Sur les neuf derniers mois, elles se sont toutes présentées au Sanctuaire et aucune n'était enceinte. »

- « D'accord… la seule chose que je peux conclure est que l'enfant était déjà à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire avant d'être abandonnée. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » Ayant fini d'exposer ses questions, Kanon était prêt à entendre les conclusions de Shaka. Peut-être que lui y verrait plus clair dans cette histoire, ce qui serait un comble, puisque la Vierge avait les yeux fermés plus de 80% de son temps.

- « Quelle que soit « l'origine » de la mère d'Aurora, il me semble logique que cette dernière a confié la petite à une personne ici qui s'est ensuite chargée de déposer l'enfant là où elle fut trouvée. Reste à savoir qui. »

- « Mais… mais… personne ! » s'exclama Kanon. « Ce scénario est impensable. Je ne vois aucun chevalier ou serviteur en train de… de… faire du trafic d'enfant. »

- « Kanon, calme-toi. Du trafic d'enfant !!! Et pourquoi pas des sacrifices humains, pendant que tu y es ?! Je pensais plus à une personne qui se serait rendu compte de la nature de l'enfant et qui l'aurait emmené ici pour sa sécurité ou la faire tester. »

- « Sans en parler à Athéna ? ou à nous ? Je veux dire, n'importe quel chevalier peut sentir que cette enfant à quelque chose d'un Gold en elle. La seule solution dans cette situation est de se présenter devant nous ou Athéna… Elle n'aurait pas alors prétexté de l'avoir trouvée le matin même. Par contre, elle aurait été autant en colère, je te le concède. »

- « Hum… Ma conclusion est donc fausse… Je vais faire du thé. Ça va m'aider à réfléchir. »

Shaka se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau bien chargé. Sans avoir été consulté, le Gémeau se retrouva avec une tasse dans la main. En effet, l'indou pensait que son ami ne buvait pas assez de choses saines. Le café et les sodas étaient nocifs, tandis que le thé vert éliminait tout ça…

- « Shaka… » commença Kanon.

- « J'ai l'impression que tu savais déjà ce que nous venons de conclure et que tout ce dialogue avant n'était que pour me préparer à ça… »

- « Si tu le savais, alors pourquoi ? »

- « Pour que tu ne te sentes plus coupable. Tu avais besoin de vider ton sac. Et puis, il fallait me convaincre. »

Le grec grommela des choses indistinctes, le nez dans la tasse. Puis, il se lança d'un coup :

- « Il n'y a que deux solutions, et il est possible qu'elles fusionnent, en plus. Soit cette enfant n'a été ni abandonnée ni trouvée au hasard, soit Athéna était au courant bien avant qu'elle ne nous convoque. »

- « La seconde partie me semble correcte, mais je ne vois pas de justification à la première. »

- « Aurora n'a pas été abandonnée sur les Marches du Sanctuaire, et sa mère n'est ni une femme chevalier, ni une femme de Rodario, ni une femme de l'extérieur. Aucun garde ne l'a trouvée. Et Athéna est furieuse après nous. Elle se base sur des archives que Mû n'a pas trouvées et qu'elle a refusé de me montrer. »

- « Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, ça ! » s'indigna Shaka.

- « Désolé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

- « … et quand bien même, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

- « Ce que je veux dire c'est… la mère de cette enfant est forcément une femme de l'extérieur, mais pas une femme normale. » annonça enfin Kanon.

- « Gnéééééééééééé ? » En d'autres circonstances, la grimace peinte sur le visage habituellement serein et lisse de la Vierge aurait été comique.

- « Qui, hors du Sanctuaire, peut en connaître l'existence, la localisation et peut pénétrer au cœur même de notre complexe, sans passer par les Marches, pour déposer on ne sait où – mais pas les Marches – un enfant ? »

- « David Copperfield ? » tenta le gardien de la sixième maison.

- « Presque. Je parierais plutôt sur un chevalier d'un autre Dieu ou Déesse, avec autorisation spéciale d'Athéna pour pénétrer au Sanctuaire. »

Shaka fut estomaqué. Ça coulait presque de source. Heureusement que Kanon avait pris la peine de lui faire faire tout le cheminement mental qu'il avait lui-même suivi pour arriver à cette conclusion, parce que sinon, il ne l'aurait pas cru si on lui avait sorti ça direct.

- « Mais… la petite… elle… elle… elle a l'aura d'un gold ! »

- « Vraiment ? C'est Athéna qui le dit. A part nous griller sur place et manipuler les armures, Aurora n'a jamais vraiment démontré des pouvoirs propres à notre ordre. »

- « … mais qu'est-ce que l'enfant d'une femme-chevalier d'un autre ordre …. »

Suspicieux, Shaka glissa un regard vers Kanon.

- « Il faudrait que le père soit l'un d'entre nous. » admit le grec. « Hors, le seul à avoir fréquenté d'autres chevaliers, c'était moi. Mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir eu de relation quand j'étais au service de Poséidon. J'avais d'autres priorités en tête. »

Comme manipuler un Dieu pour tuer une Déesse et devenir le maître du monde. Mine de rien, ça demande travail, tout ça… Ce n'est pas un boulot pour les trente-cinq heures, ça.

- « Donc…. »

- « Donc, aucun de nous n'est le père. Athéna le sait, elle connait parfaitement l'origine de cette enfant et nous sommes les dindons de la farce… »

- « Il faut que nous parlons »

- « … »

- « Non, trop bizarre. 'Pose tes fesses ici et réponds à mes question'. On dirait Masque de Mort. 'Je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire'. Ça, ça fait télétubbies…'Hé, mec, tu as un problème ?'. Miloooo, je te hais, toi avec tes références pourries ! »

Camus était en plein dilemme. Il arpentait l'espace à découvert devant son temple dans un mouvement en forme de huit. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son ami le Scorpion qui était gentiment resté une partie de la journée pour lui tenir compagnie. Et il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur ce qui lui avait trotté dans la tête les trois derniers jours. Las de présuppositions, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, littéralement parlant, puisqu'il allait maintenant parler directement à Aldébaran. Mais il y avait des choses plus faciles à décider qu'à faire.

Avec un soupir, le Verseau se jeta à l'eau. Ce qui était un comble pour lui, parce que oui, il était un signe d'air et pas d'eau. Abandonnant son « poste », il se dirigea vers la maison du gardien du deuxième temple. Autant en finir au plus vite. Arrivé à destination, Camus se figea sur place en voyant et entendant ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

- « Tu me vois…. Tu ne me vois plus…. Tu me vois…. Tu ne me vois plus… »

Aldébaran jouait au très classique jeu du « coucou c'est moi » avec Aurora, en se cachant derrière ses mains de la taille d'une pelle à enfourner les pizza puis en lui faisant les grimaces les plus affreuses possibles. Ce qui faisait hurler de rire la petite.

- « Euh…. Il faut… que nous… parlions… ? »

- « Ah, Camus ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

- « Parler ? » répéta le français qui se remettait difficilement de ces émotions. « Excuse-moi, tu pourrais enlever ton… tablier, s'il te plait ? »

Oui, difficile de se concentrer quand la grande carcasse devant soi se baladait en bermuda et en tablier au motif en petites marguerites qui disait en grosses lettres « on aime le chef, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ». Surtout quand le bermuda était vert pomme avec des petites roses ici et là.

- « Ah oui. Je viens de faire de la purée de légume pour notre bout de chou, et j'ai oublié. Faut dire qu'elle a aimé, hein ? Qui qui c'est qui a aimé la bonne purée de Tonton Aldé, hum ? C'est toi ? Vi, c'est toi ! »

Camus ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières d'un geste fatigué. Il avait dû se prendre un Hôôgenmaken d'Ikki en venant, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé autre part que dans ses pires cauchemars une telle scène d'adoration débilitante. Et un mot comme un autre, Aldé était un papa gâteau, tirant vers le gâteux. Qui aurait cru ça de THE masse de muscles du Sanctuaire.

- « Aldébaran ? »

- « Oh oui… … tu n'es pas censé être de garde ? »

- « Si, justement. Si on pouvait ça vite. » _Avant que je me tire une balle… _« Hum, c'est original, ce berceau… »

En effet, le brésilien venait de poser Aurora au creux de son casque, rembourré au préalable par une petite couverture, solidement planté dans le bois de la table par les cornes enfoncées de cinq bons centimètres. Vu que la taille de l'armure était proportionnelle à celle de son utilisateur, le casque était juste à la bonne dimension pour le bébé. Heureusement qu'Aldébaran avait fait réparer son armure après l'épisode Poséidon, sous les ordres d'Athéna, qui lui trouvait un « air cloche comme ça, avec la moitié d'un casque… Est-ce qu'elle avait la moitié d'une robe… Rooo, je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça. Masque de Mort, arrête de ricaner ! » La petite semblait d'ailleurs très contente de son couchage. Elle accepta la peluche en forme de fleur que lui proposait Aldébaran, lui mâchouilla un instant un pétale avant de s'endormir.

- « Elle est adoooorable, non ? »

D'un geste de bras, qui aurait fait une cuisse sur n'importe quel autre homme, il invita le Verseau à prendre place autour de la table. Lui-même s'était juché sur un tabouret qui avait craqué sous son honorable poids et gardait un œil sur le berceau improvisé.

- « Peut-être. Je ne me suis pas penché sur la question, à vrai dire. »

- « Pourtant, tu étais avec Aphrodite quand il a pris le premier tour. »

- « Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

- « Bah, tu changeras d'avis quand tu t'en occuperas. »

- « Ça, j'en doute.. » grommela Camus, qui commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être mêlé de cette histoire. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi !?

- « Enfin, Camus, qui n'aime pas les enfants !? Après tout, tu t'es bien occupé de Hyoga et d'Isaac. »

- « Déjà, ils étaient tous les deux capables d'aller aux toilettes. Enfin, surtout Isaac. Et puis, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

A cet instant précis, le Verseau dédia à son compagnon son regard de professeur « tu-sais-très-bien-de-quoi-je-parle-ne-fais-pas-l'innocent-ça-ne-marche-pas-avec-moi-alors-accouche-et-plus-vite-que-ça-mon-café-va-réchauffer » qu'il réservait habituellement à ses élèves et à Milo. Surtout à Milo. Aldébaran pencha la tête de côté et se gratta la tempe. Ah, la psychologie d'intimidation ne marchait pas avec lui. Faut dire qu'il dépassait le français de quelques bons centimètres. Quelques bonnes dizaines de centimètres.

- « Camus… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air… tu es sûr de ne pas avoir trop chaud chez moi ? »

- « Je vais très mal, en fait. Depuis que j'ai appris par hasard que tu avais un secret. Sur quelque chose que tu avais à cacher. »

Cette fois, la stupéfaction la plus totale se peignit sur le visage d'Aldébaran puis une émotion semblable à de l'effroi. Et un Taureau effrayé, c'était… perturbant. Camus, connu de par le Sanctuaire pour le contrôle de ses sentiments et la maitrise de son corps, eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Aldé… »

- « Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. » murmura « l'accusé ». Sa voix de baryton se cassa à la fin, trahissant à la fois désespoir et menace. « Que sais-tu ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Il ponctua sa demande d'un coup de poing sur la table, faisant sauter le vase et autres objets. Ce qui incluait le casque. A défaut de vraiment décoller, il vibra. Et Aurora fit connaitre de façon claire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça :

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

Et une succession d'éclairs eut raison du vase qui éclata. Aldébaran se précipita pour calmer « son petit trésor en sucre » tandis que Camus envisagea de s'ouvrir les veines avec les bouts de verre qu'il ramassait devant tant de guimauve. Et parce que l'idée restait bien trop tentante, il opta pour la solution sécurisante de geler les débris et de les récupérer sous forme de glaçons.

- « Aldébaran… rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver. » fit-il, d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- « Hum… »

Le français n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mieux, pouvoir remonter le temps et ne pas avoir décidé de se mêler des affaires des autres. Comme quoi, Milo avait raison. Il n'était pas fait pour les surprises.

- « Pour répondre à ta question, il se trouve que j'ai, sans le vouloir, entendu une conversation entre toi et Mû. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, vu que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, bien que j'aie ma petite idée. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu ici, alors que je devrais être ailleurs. »

- « Quelle petite idée ? »

- « Qu'Aurora est ta fille ? »

Très étonnamment, Aldébaran éclata de rire. Camus prit note mentalement que les taureaux étaient donc lunatiques.

- « Mon ami, il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'Aurora soit ma fille. »

- « … comment peux-tu en être certain ? »

- « Parce que je suis homosexuel depuis près de dix ans. » déclara le brésilien d'un ton égal.

O.K. Imaginez maintenant Camus, comme il l'est toujours. Droit, élégant, noble même. En tout cas, digne. Presque impassible. Maitre de ses nerfs. Jamais pris par surprise, car toujours capable de prévoir et de prévenir (et parce qu'il n'aime pas les surprises, il fait tout pour les éviter). Voilà, vous avez Camus, avec ses longs cheveux parfaitement ordonnés, son regard froid ombré de doux cils, donnant un rien de mystérieux à son visage capable d'inspirer les artistes de la Renaissance.

Bien.

Maintenant, vous l'imaginez mâchoire ballante, la bouche ouverte sur plus de cinq centimètre, l'œil figé, glauque, à moitié penché vers le sol, les mains pleines de glaçons en train de fondre. En train de lâcher les glaçons et d'avoir des mouvements spasmodiques de mandibule. Bouche grande ouverte... Bouche moitié fermée… Grande ouverte… moitié fermée… ouverte… fermée… ouverte… fermée… jour… nuit… jour… nuit… jour…

- « Camus ? »

Camus sursauta et… glissa sur l'eau tombée à terre qui avait formé une petite flaque. Camus qui se retrouva donc sur les fesses.

Et voilà ! Tada ! Camus venait de perdre sa superbe et la face. Une pluie de cadeaux pour Aldébaran.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Mais oui. »

- « Je… je ne l'aurais jamais supposé. » admit Camus en se relevant, les jambes quelque peu flageolantes.

- « C'est sûr que je n'ai pas le profil type. Ça te choque à ce point ? »

Aldébaran aurait bien aimé aider son collègue à se stabiliser ; cependant, non seulement le Verseau était-il connu pour sa farouche indépendance et le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts trop physiques – exception faite pour Milo, qui pouvait tout se permettre avec Camus – mais le Taureau ne savait tout bonnement pas comment agir. Et si le français était « allergique » aux homosexuels ? S'il repoussait la main charitablement tendue vers lui ?

- « C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça n'a rien de choquant. Après tout, la moitié du Sanctuaire est gay ou bi… »

- « Hum… » S'il était rassuré, le gardien du deuxième n'en restait pas moins gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire son coming-out ainsi, et à Camus.

- « Et c'est ça, ton secret ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « La conversation que tu avais avec Mû. Sur un secret. »

- « Ah, ça ?! Oui, nous parlions de ça, en effet. Mû est le seul au courant. Et il voulait savoir si j'allais vous dire que je savais que je n'étais pas le père, alors que je ne tiens pas à me justifier. »

- « Je vois. » En fait, Camus ne voyait pas. Aldébaran était gay. Et alors ? Masque de Mort était un bi avoué, Aiolia un hétéro fidèle, Milo un gros romantique fleur bleue et lui-même ne s'intéressait pas à la chose. En quoi cela pouvait poser un problème ? Cependant, il avait retenu sa leçon et décida de ne pas chercher plus loin.

- « D'accord… le sujet est clos. Tout comme mes lèvres. »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Moi ? Moi quoi ? »

- « Penses-tu être le père de cette petite merveille ? »

- « Cela serait vraiment un coup du destin. Statistiquement parlant. »

- « … pourquoi ? » demanda timidement Aldébaran. Il n'aurait jamais pensé parler de sexualité avec Camus, mais après tout, une oreille neutre valait mieux qu'une oreille amicale, parfois.

- « Parce que je n'ai eu, en un an, qu'une rencontre pouvant amener à la procréation. »

- « C'est marrant, je te voyais plutôt gros coquin. »

- « Ah ? » Un iceberg aurait été plus chaleureux.

- « Avec Milo… comme compagnon… il doit toujours… draguer, non ? »

- « Milo est Milo. Et s'occuper de lui, de son agenda et ses peines de cœur me prennent suffisamment la tête sans que j'aille me compliquer la vie avec d'autres soucis. »

- « C'est juste que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. »

- « Je sais ce que c'est l'amour. »

- « Alors, qui aimes-tu ? »

- « Athéna. Hyoga et Isaac. Milo. Et d'autres encore. »

- « Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. De l'amitié, de l'affection paternelle ou protectrice. Mais pas de l'amour. »

- « Si tu le dis. »

- « Mais je te le dis. Je te présenterai quelques amies à moi. On va arranger ça. »

- « Occupe-toi d'abord de Milo. Quand je ne l'aurai plus dans les pattes… »

- « Rabat-joie. »

- « Entremetteur. »

- « Cœur de pierre. »

- « Cœur d'artichaut. »

- « J'ai un bon fond, que veux-tu ? »

- « Je vais y aller… » Camus réalisa qu'il était en train de parler à Aldébaran comme il parlait à Milo. Sans réfléchir. « Au revoir. »

- « Au revoir. Ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de parler. Hein, ma princesse ? On va l'écouter, Tonton Camus ? Hum, mais oui ! mais oui ! »

- « … Une dernière question… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Pourquoi t'occuper d'Aurora si tu es sûr que tu n'en es pas le père. »

- « Parce que j'adore les enfants. »

- « Mais tu es gay ! »

- « Justement. Le seul regret de ma vie sera que je n'aurais pas d'enfant. Et puis, Camus, en quoi être homo empêcherait d'aimer les bébés ? »

Ebranlé dans son être le plus profond, ne se reconnaissant plus, Camus se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'en aller le plus loin possible, loin de ce ramassis d'insanités sur l'amour et les sentiments.

- « Occorre que si parla ! »

- « Sei in ritardo ! »

- « Perdono. Quello ha prese tempo! »

Shaina envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Masque de Mort, qui encaissa le choc en silence. Il avait mérité cette punition que la jeune femme lui infligea de bon cœur.

- « Hé, tu as bouffé du lion, Shaina ! »

- « Plus que toi, à ce qu'on dit… »

- « Peux-tu oublier ce détail de ma vie ? De toute façon, c'était un pari idiot. »

- « Que j'ai gagné. »

- « Que tu as gagné. » concéda l'italien en entraînant sa consœur au plus profond de son temple.

- « Dis-moi, quand te décideras-tu à faire changer le papier peint ? »

- « Ma vafanculo, va ! »

- « C'est comme ça qu'on parle à une jeune femme ? »

- « Tu n'es pas une femme, Shaina. »

Cette fois, il évita le coup et en profita pour faire une prise à la tigresse qui se ruait vers lui pour l'envoyer câliner une des monumentales colonnes du Temple du Cancer. Ce qui calma ses ardeurs.

- « Pourquoi tu es en retard ? »

- « Ils n'en finissaient pas se prendre la tête. Franchement, comment une chose aussi petite qu'un bébé peut poser autant de problème. Moi je dis, à l'orphelinat et c'est bouclé. »

- « Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi… » commenta Shaina en se relevant.

- « Quoi ? Réaliste ? »

- « Amer. »

- « Je ne suis pas amer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, du père ? On sait tous que qui qu'il soit, il n'aura ni le temps ni les qualités pour s'occuper de la mioche. Alors, on la place direct là où elle sera bien. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une preuve d'amour. La pauvre. Se faire trimbaler de maison en maison comme ça. Mais tu te rends compte du traumatisme qu'elle va subir ? »

- « Surtout quand elle restera avec toi… » sussura l'Ophiuchus.

- « A qui le dis-tu… » ronchonna l'intéressé. « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas profiter de ton célibat nouvellement retrouvé pour venir faire du babysitting avec moi ? »

- « Et me pourrir doublement ma vie ? Hors de question ! »

Ce fut à son tour de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais Masque de Mort contrôla sa force, de sorte que l'italienne ne glissa que de quelques mètres sur la droite.

Les deux compatriotes avaient, au fils des années, noué des liens très forts, oscillant entre l'amour fraternel et la haine dévastatrice. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo de choc, capable du meilleur comme du pire. Le pire surtout. Avec eux, la rage et la douleur atteignaient des sommets dignes de l'Everest. Ils avaient la capacité d'accepter totalement l'autre, dans son intégralité, comprenant leurs défauts, les appréciant même. Mais au lieu de prendre conscience de leurs côtés obscurs, les deux italiens repoussaient toujours plus loin la limite de l'horreur. C'était la course à l'exagération.

- « Bon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir toutes affaires cessantes ? »

- « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Shaina. »

- « C'est rare que tu demandes de l'aide. »

- « Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Il faudrait que tu ailles vérifier quelques adresses... peut-être poser une ou deux questions ? » avança Masque de Mort avec honnêteté.

- « … … … »

- « Je cherche les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

- « AHAHA ! Tu avoues donc ! »

- « Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ça trop injuste que tout le monde m'accable. »

- « C'est ça, Calimero. Personne ne t'aime. »

- « Sauf toi. »

- « Moi, je te supporte. C'est totalement différent. »

- « Alors, tu acceptes ? »

- « Que dalle, va mourir ailleurs. »

- « Shaina ! Je suis coincé ici ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

- « T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de sortir ta kékètte. »

- « T'as bon dos de dire ça. Après ce que tu as fait à Mû. »

- « On n'avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus du sujet. »

- « Ouais… mais tu l'avais cherché. »

- « Abruti. »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

- « Va te faire voir chez les grecs… Ah, tu y es déjà… Dommage pour toi. Bye. »

Et elle s'en alla, furieuse contre Masque de Mort qui avait osé prononcer le prénom interdit.

- « Il faut qu'on parle ? »

- « Quoi, ensemble ? Tu veux dire, à moi ? »

- « Mais oui, à toi. A moins que Bella soit capable de faire la conversation. » répondit Aiolia avec un petit sourire.

Shura lui rendit la pareille, un peu plus timidement et attrapa sa chèvre qui avait décidé de se reconvertir en caprin de garde. Tête baissée, elle était clairement sur le point de charger le gardien du cinquième temple.

- « Je t'en prie. Entre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » proposa le Capricorne en essuyant ses mains sur son jean en un geste nerveux qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

- « Non merci, je dois faire vite. »

- « Oh. » Shura baissa la tête et tritura l'oreille de sa chèvre.

- « J'ai accepté de prendre le tour de garde de Masque de Mort, c'est pour ça. » expliqua le Lion en retenant un soupir mental, essayant de faire passer le commentaire comme si de rien n'était.

Les années avaient eu beau passées, Shura restait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en compagnie du grec. Il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir tué Aioros, bien qu'il fût à ce moment convaincu de bien faire, de punir une trahison envers le Sanctuaire. A la suite les nombreuses tentatives des uns et des autres de le convaincre qu'il n'en était rien, y compris plusieurs interventions d'Aiolia en personne, Shura acceptait de rester dans la même pièce que le petit frère sans se sentir obligé de se flageller. Au point que Milo avait surnommé le Capricorne « Doby », d'après le personnage dans Harry Potter.

En fait, la gentillesse non rancunière d'Aiolia compliquait les choses pour l'espagnol. Il aurait préféré que ce dernier lui en voulût, qu'il vînt lui casser la gueule ou sacrifier Bella au nom de la vengeance fraternelle. Après ça, oui, ils pourraient devenir… autre chose qu'ennemis. Personnellement, si quelqu'un devait tuer son frère – pour peu qu'il en eût un – Shura n'aurait pas accepté de trêve avant d'avoir pu cracher sur la tombe du responsable. Pour lui, le Lion _devait_ le haïr de toutes ses forces et chercher rétribution.

Aiolia avait conscience que quelque chose retenait Shura, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Le Capricorne était, à de nombreux égards, le meilleur ami de personne. Fort sympathique et avenant, il avait tissé avec ses compagnons Gold des liens de bonne camaraderie, mais sans plus. Il n'avait aucun « meilleur ami » comme l'étaient Milo et Camus, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort ou Kanon et Shaka. Du fait même de ces paires, il aurait été logique que Shura et Aiolia se rapprochent… mais… Si le Lion était très proche des chevaliers d'argent, notamment de par sa grande amitié avec Marine, Shura restait un solitaire malgré lui.

En toute honnêteté, Aiolia appréciait vraiment l'espagnol, sans lui en vouloir pour la mort de son frère. Franchement, si Shura avait voulu le tuer, il aurait réussi. Déjà affaibli mentalement par la découverte sinistre de l'imposture de Saga, Aioros était sans armure et encombré d'un bébé. Qu'il eut survécu assez longtemps pour se trainer hors du Sanctuaire et trouver la bonne personne à qui confier Athéna prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Shura n'avait jamais mis tout son cœur dans son attaque. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Saga.

- « D'accord, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- « C'est seulement si tu as le temps, hein ? » insista Aiolia. Hors de question que Shura agît uniquement parce qu'il se sentait redevable de quelque chose.

- « Tout de même, donne-moi un peu d'amour-propre ! » s'exclama le Capricorne. « Je suis juste serviable ! »

Sûr, il était serviable. Toujours prêt à aider. Sans rien attendre en retour. C'était exactement pour ça qu'Aiolia l'aimait bien.

- « D'accord, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux… ou chèvres… En fait, j'ai deux services à te demander. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « C'est un peu… gênant. L'un comme l'autre. »

- « Parce que ? » Shura s'assit sur le pas de sa porte et commença à écosser des haricots, après avoir filé une bonne claque sur le cul de Bella qui alla brouter un peu plus loin.

- « L'un va te sembler trop soupçonneux et l'autre trop personnel… »

- « Envoie toujours. » fit placidement Shura en haussant une épaule. « Et c'est toi qui as dit que tu étais pressé, alors… »

- « Ouais… En gros, Masque de Mort m'a demandé de prendre son tour de garde pour qu'il puisse aller enquêter auprès de ses anciennes conquêtes. Voir si c'est lui le père. Je voudrais que tu le suives. »

Bizarrement, le gardien de la dixième maison ne broncha à aucune des nouvelles.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je veux être certain qu'il dise la vérité. Que je ne me fais pas avoir comme un abruti pendant que Môsieur fait autre chose, alors qu'il a toutes les chances d'être le père. »

- « D'accord. Ceci dit, tu n'es pas blanc et innocent toi-même. »

- « Exactement. Et j'avais prévu de mettre à profit cette journée pour mener mes propres recherches. Maintenant, je suis coincé ici pour encore trois jours. »

- « Et tu veux que j'y aille à la place ? » devina l'espagnol.

- « Ouais… je n'ai pas envie de retarder encore tout ça… Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis second sur la liste des pères possibles, après tout. »

- « Je peux comprendre ça. Et j'accepte. Pour les deux demandes.»

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment. File-moi ta liste, va. »

- « Quelle liste ? »

- « Celle dans ta poche, avec le nom ou les adresses ou tous les renseignements dont tu te souviens sur les femmes que tu as fréquentées. »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Parce que tu es d'une prévoyance prévisible. »

- « … … … … … tiens. » Boudeur, Aiolia piocha la fameuse liste là où Shura l'avait indiqué et la lui tendit. L'hispanique la déplia d'une main et la parcourut rapidement.

- « Tout ça… ? »

- « Hé oui. »

- « Et tu n'as pas plus de détails pour… »

- « Hé non. »

- « Bon, ben… bon courage pour ta journée de garde. »

- « Tu vas… »

- « Faire ça à ma manière. Tu voudras des haricots ? J'en ai trop. »

- « Si tu veux. »

Ayant été ainsi congédié, Aiolia retourna dans son temple pour assurer sa garde. En passant, il croisa un Camus livide qui semblait fuir l'apocalypse. Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit aller se terrer au fond du onzième temple, dégageant un cosmos des plus erratiques. Le Lion haussa un sourcil avant de penser que Milo avait encore dû faire une mauvaise blague au Verseau et qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Enfin, tout le monde savait que le français n'aimait pas les surprises, pourtant.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire à ton meilleur ami qu'il est un enfoiré de première ! »

- « Pas besoin de moi, pour ça. Non seulement tu es assez grande pour le faire toute seule, mais en plus, il le sait. » Aphrodite rejeta son opulente chevelure par-dessus son épaule en un geste plein de grâce et fixa Shaina d'un regard détaché.

- « Mais… »

- « Mais rien. Si tu as un problème avec Masque de Mort, tu le règles avec lui. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas. »

- « Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, bien sûr que ça te concerne. »

- « Lui. Toi, tu n'es rien pour moi. Juste un Chevalier d'Argent qui me fait perdre mon temps. »

La jeune femme reçut la gifle verbale sans mot dire et encaissa le choc du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle avait toujours senti l'hostilité latente que le Chevalier du Poisson lui dédiait, mais jamais ce dernier ne l'avait aussi clairement exprimée.

- « En plus, » continua-t-il alors qu'il reprenait sa montée des marches, « je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages. »

- « Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de --- »

- « Parce que seule une gamine viendrait me casser les pieds – et je reste poli – avec ce que je dois dire à mon meilleur ami. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda directement Shaina en se postant devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Elle avait conscience que sa question pouvait paraître ridicule, mais maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé, il fallait qu'ils tirassent tout ça au clair.

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aimer d'abord. Ce n'est pas parce que Masque de Mort semble apprécier ta compagnie que je le dois. »

- « Oui. D'accord. Mais entre ne pas apprécier ma compagnie et m'envoyer sur les roses – ta grande spécialité, n'est-ce pas ? – dès que tu me vois, il y a un grand pas. »

- « Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te blesse, soit. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu as mauvaise influence sur Masque de Mort. Parce que tu es une gamine pas finie dans sa tête, qui joue les gros bras et qui refuse d'accepter qu'elle est une fille et qu'elle en a les faiblesses, ce qui la rend encore plus vulnérable. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu parles sans réfléchir. Je ne t'aime pas parce que --- »

- « Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu en as dis suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne connais rien de moi ! »

- « Tiens donc ? » Aphrodite la bouscula pour recommencer son ascension des escaliers.

- « Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé plus que nécessaire ! Comment oses-tu me juger ? »

- « Je sais ce que tu as fait à Mû, par exemple. » susurra Aphrodite, content de marquer un point et d'entraîner son adversaire sur un terrain qui lui était extrêmement défavorable.

- « Que-que-co-comment es-tu au courant ? » bégaya l'italienne. « Si c'est Masque de Mort qui a craché le morceau » s'emporta-t-elle brusquement, « il peut aller creuser sa tombe. »

- « Ce n'est pas lui. » temporisa le Gold en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'inconsistance.

- « Qui alors ? » Shaina était sur le point de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher la langue à coups d'ongles.

- « J'ai mes sources. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Cela ne te regarde pas. »

- « Oh que si ! » Cette fois, elle retint Aphrodite par le bras et le força à s'arrêter et à la regarder. Elle alla même jusqu'à monter de quelques marches pour être à sa hauteur. « C'est un sujet qui me touche personnellement --- »

- « Touchait. Tu l'as largué, et ça fait longtemps. Et très méchamment largué. »

- « Comment tu sais ça ? » répéta la jeune femme.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

- « C'est Mû ? »

- « Mû et moi parlons très peu. Il aura vraiment fallu --- » Il s'interrompit brusquement. « Enfin, ce n'est pas Mû. »

- « Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Mû ? » Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle était en train de défendre son ex. Après tout, elle seule pouvait lui casser du sucre sur le dos. C'était le privilège des ex. Et des femmes qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient.

- « La question serait plutôt pourquoi tu ne l'aime plus, non ? »

- « Je sais que Mû n'aurait jamais parlé de notre histoire, si ce n'était à… » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. « Oh. Oooooooh ! Je vois ! »

- « Non, tu ne vois pas ! » rugit soudainement Aphrodite.

- « Mais que si ! Ça devient limpide ! »

- « Ne t'avise pas de--- »

- « Et dire que c'est toi qui vient me donner des conseils sur comment gérer ma relation. »

- « Je t'ai fais des reproches, pas donné des conseils. »

- « Pour cause, tu es aussi peu doué que moi. »

- « Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve le plus !!! Je suis devenu comme toi, toi que je déteste ! Aussi mou et pathétique, aussi indécis et presque… honteux de ma relation. »

- « Ce n'est pas presque. C'est carrément. » exulta Shaina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrune.

- « Sauf que moi, cela ne me plaît pas de rester comme ça. Je suis assez honnête pour reconnaître mes torts. »

- « Mais pas assez pour agir. »

- « Ce n'est pas agir qui me gêne, c'est que j'aimais comme c'était avant. »

- « Quoi, cacher à tous la vérité ? »

- « On ne se cache pas, et ce n'est pas là le problème. J'assume parfaitement la situation, contrairement à toi qui ne veuille même pas qu'on sache que tu puisses avoir un amant. Donc encore moins être amoureuse. »

- « Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Mû. »

- « C'est beau, de se mentir comme ça. Encore quelques années et tu vas finir par y croire. » Encore une fois, il la repoussa hors de son chemin.

- « Mais pourquoi tu es aussi agressif ? »

- « Parce qu'à cause de toi, Mû se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas : mon histoire de couple ! Et que cela complique une situation qui était parfaitement bien avant. Et que je dois te supporter encore plus. Ton mamour est d'ailleurs venu me prendre la tête tout à l'heure. Trop c'est trop ! »

- « Ce n'est pas mon _mamour !_ » hurla Shaina. En pure perte. Aphrodite avait continué sa montée en avalant les marches trois par trois, laissant la jeune femme bouillante de colère retenue.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai-rien-fait-c'est-pas-moi ! »

- « Quelque chose sur la conscience ? »

- « Eeeeuuuh… attends…. Eeeeuuuuh…. Noooon, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ? »

Camus eut un petit sourire en coin. Il adorait positivement faire stresser Milo ainsi. Ça lui apprendrait à toujours vouloir lui jouer des tours. Les deux chevaliers prirent la direction du temple du Verseau sans se concerter, parce que cela semblait logique. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que le grec savait exactement le mode « opératoire » de son ami. Et ce dernier lisait maintenant clair dans le jeu du Scorpion, au point qu'il n'était plus surpris par ses sorties spontanées… parce qu'il savait que Milo allait être spontané. Il était donc préparé. La seule inconnue restait ce que Milo allait lui sortir. Camus devait lui reconnaitre une imagination surprenante et quasi-inépuisable. Cependant, toutes ces élucubrations avaient la griffe de l'arachnide, et sachant comment les deux hommes se connaissaient et se comprenaient, Camus avait une certaine marge de manoeuvre.

- « Milo… » commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, tirant vers le docte.

- « Camus… » fit l'interpellé sur le même ton, peut-être un peu plus ironique.

- « Milo ! » reprocha le français.

- « Camus !!! » roucoula le deuxième.

- « …. »

Ce fut au tour de Milo d'avoir un sourire malicieux.

- « Tu disais ? »

- « Que je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à te supporter. »

- « Tu as un grand cœur. Mais franchement ? »

En passant devant le quatrième temple, ils faillirent heurter Shaina qui semblait presque s'enfuir. Cependant, elle se retourna et rugit une volée de mots en italien qui ne sonnait pas comme de la poésie. Des entrailles de l'antre du Cancer, on répondit de la même manière. Courageux mais pas téméraires, ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent leur route, en faisant toutefois un petit détour pour éviter de traverser le Manoir Hanté.

- « Y'a de l'amour dans l'air… » commenta Milo.

- « Pff. » se contenta de répondre le Verseau. S'il se savait froid et distant, chose qui repoussait les filles, il ne comprenait pas comment l'italien pouvait avoir autant de succès, car pour lui, il était clair que le Cancer était visiblement méchant.

- « Hé, Camus ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu parierais sur qui ? »

- « Sur qui quoi ? »

- « Le père d'Aurora, pardi ! »

- « Je ne sais pas … je m'en fiche. »

- « Pourtant tu… »

- « A ce propos… » susurra Camus, très content d'avoir ramené la conversation exactement là où il le voulait. « Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

- « J'ai essayé. »

- « Et ? »

- « Disons que… »

- « Milo !!!! » Il était outré.

- « Maiiiiis euuuuh, Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

- « Justement, si. »

- « Tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'objections, non plus ! » se défendit Milo.

- « Je te le concède. Mais tu es aussi impliqué que moi. N'oublie pas que tu es le troisième sur la liste des pères possibles. »

- « Et toi ? Tu penses que tu te situes où ? » Le Scorpion était honnêtement curieux. Ou curieusement honnête.

- « Bas, très bas. C'est facile à calculer, en un an, je n'ai eu qu'une aventure. Et ça, _c'est TA faute !_ »

Le grec eut la bonté de rougir légèrement. Mais un haussement d'épaules désinvolte chassa rapidement ses états d'âmes.

Les éléments du « procès » remontaient à un peu près à un an quand le Sanctuaire fêta dignement le mariage d'Algol, chevalier d'argent de Persée. Comme il se devait, une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon avait été organisée à Athènes. La quasi-intégralité des chevaliers avait été conviée, les Gold en premier – sauf ceux qui étaient de garde. Sous le coup de l'excitation ambiante, de l'alcool qui avait coulé à flot, les tentations offertes par les strip-teaseuses et les exhortations de Milo, Camus s'était laissé séduire par une charmante blonde. Ils partagèrent une étreinte aussi passionnée qu'elle fut courte...et anonyme. Et si le Verseau repensait à cette histoire de temps en temps avec une émotion mêlant plaisir et honte, il n'en avait jamais plus parlé. Ben quoi ? Il restait homme après tout. Et un homme bien élevé ne faisait pas étalage de ses conquêtes.

Il avait fallut qu'Aurora fît son apparition pour qu'il reconsidérât l'événement avec plus d'attention. Se pourrait-il, ô caprice du hasard, qu'il en fût le père, lui qui n'avait eu qu'une rencontre avec le beau sexe en une année ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il pût avoir procréé qui le gênait, mais bien celui qu'il ne pouvait s'en assurer. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la fille… Par les chaussettes de Zeus, il avait même du mal à se souvenir de son visage !

Et dans le rôle de « l'accusé », Milo. Milo qui plaidait coupable avec des circonstances atténuantes. Il n'avait fait que pousser son ami à céder aux avances d'une jolie jeune femme qui avait, de toute évidence, flashé sur le français, son maintien irréprochable et son accent. Sans compter son physique et sa plastique plus qu'avantageuse, soulignés par une tenue approuvée par Milo. Milo qui voulait que pour une fois son grand ami sortît de sa solitude face au monde. Qu'il ne fît pas « tache » dans le groupe. Essai marqué… et transformé.

Ils étaient arrivés au onzième temple.

- « Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? » insista Camus.

- « Elle non. Mais la petite rousse qui avait bien plu à Aiolia, oui. Et elle m'a filé les numéros des trois filles qui avaient dansé avec Algol. Elles connaissent la moitié des filles présentes. Ou pourront m'aiguiller sur la bonne voie. »

- « Quoi ? En trois jours, tu n'as réussi qu'à faire ça ? »

- « Mais, Camus ! Des petites blondes qui aiment les beaux types, ça court les rues, à Athènes. C'est une capitale européenne, tout de même ! »

- « Grouille-toi ou tu vas le regretter ! »

- « Précise ta pensée… » demanda le Scorpion. Avec Camus, rien n'était dit « comme ça ».

- « Disons que si Aurora n'est pas ta fille, dommage pour toi, car tu auras perdu toute chance d'engendrer un être vivant après que j'en ai fini avec toi. »

- « Aïe ».

- « Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, toute chose considérée. » continua Camus, ignorant la grimace plus que désolée de son ami.

- « J'ai rendez-vous avec deux des filles ce soir, tu sais… » annonça ce dernier d'une petite voix. « Et je ne vais pas flirter, hein ! »

Et paf ! Milo lui fit le coup des yeux de bébé labrador laissé sous la pluie sans caresse et sans jouet. Et Camus craqua.

- « Si tu le dis, je te crois. »

Et Milo gambada comme un chien fou dans la grande salle du Temple du Verseau. Jusqu'à ce que Camus gelât une dalle et que le grec fît un superbe vol plané.

- « … Tu as l'air contrarié. »

- « Non. »

- « Ben si. Tu ne réponds à mes blagues que quand tu as des nerfs à passer. »

- « Milo ! » reprocha le français.

- « Camus !!! » roucoula le deuxième.

- « …. Tu me fatigues…»

- « C'est ma grande spécialité ! »

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

- « Etonnamment, j'allais te dire la même chose. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Et ce n'est pas par plaisir. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Mon grand plaisir serait de t'envoyer bouler. »

- « Charmant, comme d'habitude. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. » siffla Mû. Cette agressivité ne lui était pas coutumière. Cependant, il n'avait pas pour coutume de fréquenter Aphrodite, donc peu de gens savaient que les deux chevaliers se détestaient cordialement. Enfin, surtout Aphrodite, qui ne cachait jamais ses sentiments. Le Bélier était quelque peu plus enclin à respecter un certain code de conduite, ce qui incluait ainsi de donner l'impression d'une harmonie entre Golds.

- « J'en aurais autant à ton encontre ! » relança-t-il. Le Poisson, égal à lui-même, se refusait de mentir. La vérité était tellement jouissive !

- « Comment ça ? » Mû était pris de court.

- « Puisque tu veux tout savoir… J'ai gardé Aurora ces trois derniers jours… »

- « Oui, ça, je suis au courant. » Si le regard du tibétain avait pu tuer, Aphrodite aurait rejoint ses ancêtres depuis longtemps.

- « Et franchement, je lui trouve beaucoup de similarités avec toi ! »

- « Des sim--- ? Qu-quoi ?»

- « Voyons voir… Elle adore mâchouiller les cheveux des gens --- »

- « Oh là ! Un bébé qui mâchouille ! C'est vrai, c'est ex-tra-or-di-nai-re ! » ironisa Mû. Le beau visage du suédois s'assombrit et des rides apparurent au milieu de son front.

- « Et, ô chose si commune, elle manipule les armures par télépathie. C'est sûr, tous les bébés font ça ! »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

- « Du fait qu'elle mani--- »

- « Tu viens de le dire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mentionné ce fait il y a vingt minutes, devant tout le monde ? »

- « Parce que, bizarrement, je voulais te parler seul à seul avant ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu me détestes, tu viens de me le dire ! »

- « Mais nous avons un_ ami_ commun, alors je tente de faire un effort. Mais tu es bien digne de ton signe. Un vrai bélier, droit devant et tant pis pour la délicatesse. »

Adressés à Mû, ses mots étaient presque risibles. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour ne pas faire quelque chose de non défini mais de regrettable.

- « Ton argument ne fait pas le poids. Nous sommes tous capables de maîtriser la télékinésie. »

- « Mais tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. »

- « Oui. Mais personne n'a trouvé ça étrange quand elle a déplacé les deux armures des Gémeaux et du Scorpion. »

- « Nous étions sous le choc. » argumenta Aphrodite.

- « Celle des Gémeaux a bougé d'elle-même. » souligna Mû. « Ça ne prouve rien ! »

- « Par le sceptre d'Athéna ! Reconnais que les faits sont troublants ! »

- « Troublants, mais pas probants. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais démenti le fait que je pouvais être le père. C'est extrêmement peu probable, mais possible. »

- « Alors ça ! Saint Mû qui admet avoir trompé la si douce et tendre Shaina ! »

- « Non. A cette époque nous n'étions plus ensemble. Et je dis à confirmer, Shaina peut être très douce et très tendre. Tu devrais savoir, _les apparences sont trompeuses_, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Si tu le dis. » Aphrodite fit celui qui ne comprenait pas.

- « C'est un comble ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ton attitude blesse Aldébaran !? »

- « Ceci ne te regarde pas ! »

- « SI ! Il est mon meilleur ami ! Je suis le seul à être au courant pour son homosexualité, et le seul à être au courant pour vous deux ! Quand il a des problèmes, je suis le seul à qui il peut en parler ! »

- « Comment ça, QUAND ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème. »

- « C'est vrai. » reconnut Mû. « Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Ce qui te rend encore plus détestable à mes yeux, parce que je ne peux pas te détester complètement. »

- « Alors ? »

- « ALORS ? ALORS ?! Il est bouleversé ! Maintenant, il est en train de s'imaginer les pires choses ! »

- « Et moi alors ? Je te signale que j'en aurais autant--- »

- « Mais tu sais bien que non ! Il est raide dingue des bébés, c'est tout. Il n'allait pas dire non à l'occasion de s'occuper d'Aurora. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Alors, vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu as pris le premier tour !? »

- « nous dire ? » releva Aphrodite. « Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si je n'ai rien dis à Aldébaran, ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que j'irai en parler ! »

- « Oh, arrête ces simagrées. Je te déteste déjà. Un peu plus, un peu moins. Tu peux me le dire, ça ne changera en rien mon opinion. »

- « C'est marrant, tu sembles penser que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ! Tu ne considère même pas le fait que je pourrais être innocent ! »

- « Si tu l'étais, tu l'aurais dit à Aldébaran ! Dès la première fois qu'il--- »

- « Qu'il m'a posé la question, hein ? Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand l'homme que j'aime arrive en me soupçonnant de l'avoir trompé avec une femme et de lui avoir fait un bébé ?! »

- « Vu ton amitié avec Masque de Mort qui claironne à tout va qu'il est bi ! Ça t'étonne ! On juge les gens sur ceux qu'ils fréquentent. »

- « On peut en dire autant. Shaina n'est pas celle à qui on donne le bon dieu sans confession. »

- « Tu ne la connais pas ! »

- « Pas plus que tu ne connais Masque de Mort ou moi ! »

C'était l'impasse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne céderait du terrain. Fermement campé sur ses positions, Mû s'entêtait. Sur le coup, il n'était plus Bélier, mais Ane. Et Aphrodite jouait les incompris blessés. Pour une fois d'accord, ils se tournèrent le dos, et chacun alla droit devant lui, sans se retourner. Le suédois se dirigea vers les Marches, sûrement pour aller dans son Temple, tandis que Mû partait en direction des terrains d'entraînements et des quartiers des chevaliers d'argent…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ouf ! Je ne sais pas si c'est notable, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, bien qu'il fût aussi une vraie crise de nerfs à mettre en forme !! Alors, même s'il est loin d'être aussi parodique que les autres chapitres, on apprend beaucoup de choses. J'ai également exploré des pistes nouvelles, au niveau des couples (sans blague) mais aussi des amitiés et des caractères. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Et pour le jeu, je rappelle : trois groupes de trois conversations, ces conversations étant « simultanées » ou espacées de quelques instants. Je pense avoir laissé suffisamment d'indices. Ah oui, un personnage ne peut pas avoir deux conversations en même temps, bien sûr!!!!

Groupe 1 :

- perso x perso

- perso x perso

- perso x perso

Groupe 2:

- perso x perso

- perso x perso

- perso x perso

Groupe 3:

- perso x perso

- perso x perso

- perso x perso


	6. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez

Alors, désolée pour cette longue absence. Raison très simple, j'ai retrouvé un boulot, mais à 60 kms de mon chez-moi. Donc, entre la reprise d'une vie aux horaires dits normaux et les trajets… j'ai eu du mal à me réadapter. Puis il y a eu le déménagement et les quelques jours de vacances chez des copains qui s'imposaient… Et puis j'ai reperdu mon boulot. La joie, quoi…

Bref, me voici de retour. Et avant tout, la solution au jeu précédent, gagné par Hyoga. Il s'agissait de remettre des dialogues dans l'ordre, sachant qu'un personnage ne peut pas être dans deux dialogues à la fois, et qu'il y avait trois groupes de trois dialogues chacun.

Alors, Shaina apparait dans 3 dialogues, l'un avec Masque de Mort, l'un avec Mû et le dernier avec Aphrodite. Il est clair que celui avec Masque de Mort est le premier, parce qu'il sort de la réunion avec les Golds. Shaina lui dit même qu'il est en retard. Reste à savoir les deux autres. Il se trouve que Mû et Aphrodite ont aussi une conversation. Ce qui devient impossible, sauf si on place le Mu/Aphro dans le groupe 1. (Ah oui, il fallait penser un peu …. Gnihihihi) De plus, il est clairement dit dans le Kanon/Shaka qu'ils sortaient eux aussi de la réunion, et qu'ils étaient bousculés par MdM pressé (ben oui, il est en retard, comme le lapin blanc d'Alice).

_**Groupe I :**_

MdM/Shaina

Mû/Aphrodite

Kanon/Shaka

En plaçant le MdM/Shaina dans le groupe 1, on trouve facilement le MdM/Aiolia dans le groupe 2 et le Aiolia/Shura dans le groupe 3. C'est logique. Après, on doit mettre le Camus/Milo dans le groupe 2, puisqu'après, on a le Camus/Aldébaran (groupe 3). Reste la question de l'Aphrodite/Shaina et du Shaina/Mû. Ben là, c'était bonus, il n'y a pas d'ordre précisément indiqué. En gros, les deux solutions marchaient. Personnellement, je pose le Aphrodite/Shaina avant le Mû/Shaina, mais c'est chacun son choix…

_**Groupe II :**_

MdM/Aiolia

Aphro/Shaina

Camus/Milo

_**Groupe III :**_

Aiolia/Shura

Camus/Aldébaran

Mû/Shaina

Chapitre six – votre mission, si vous l'acceptez…

Shura se sentait mal, gêné et embarrassé. Dans ces circonstances, difficile d'avoir l'air naturel et de marcher nonchalamment, effet qu'il désirait produire à tout prix. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'air normal et ne pas passer pour un débile mental… non, si on voulait être précis, pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à faire et à voir avec … _lui._

Lui, c'était Milo. Le grec, pour une raison qui ne regardait que lui, mais vraiment que lui, était vêtu d'un long pardessus gris, et ce malgré la chaleur. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? On pourrait se dire qu'il venait d'un pays exotique où la température de feu régnant ici aurait des arrière-gouts d'hivers… mais rien, absolument rien, à part la folie, ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il se déplaçait en rasant les murs, sautant de derrière une poubelle à un coin de voiture, tout en chantonnant le thème de « Batman ». C'est qu'il avait des références, le Milo.

- « Pour la dernière fois, arrête-ça tout de suite ! »

- « Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas Batman ? » s'étonna le Scorpion, figé dans son élan entre un tronc d'arbre et un panneau sucette vantant les mérites d'une marque de lave-vaisselle.

- « Je n'ai rien contre Batman. » reconnut l'Espagnol. « Mais pas dans ces conditions. J'essaye d'être discret. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Déjà parce que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je suis plutôt du genre paisible, moi. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et quoi ? »

- « Tu as dis « déjà ». Ça veut dire qu'il y a un « et puis ». Donc pourquoi tu veux te faire discret ? »

- « Et toi, pourquoi tu es déguisé comme ça ? »

- « Ah non, j'ai posé la question en premier ! » s'insurgea Milo.

- « Et je t'ai déjà répondu. » répliqua calmement le Capricorne en pressant le pas pour ne pas perdre sa cible qu'il avait gardé au coin de son œil.

- « Une demi-réponse ! »

- « C'est bien mieux que rien. »

- « … On dirait Camus. »

- « Athéna protège son âme. Pourquoi tu portes ce pardessus ? »

- « … pour être discret. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Comme toi. »

- « Comme… moi ? »

- « Ouais, pourquoi tu suis Masque de Mort, d'abord ? »

Séché, Shura regarda Milo et son visage qui aura pu être angélique s'il n'avait pas été fendu par un grand sourire satisfait. Ce dernier savait dès le départ de quoi il s'agissait et il avait testé son collègue de la Dixième Maison.

- « Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? » Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Milo d'être pris à contre-pieds. L'incompréhension effaça son air goguenard, mais pas totalement son sourire malicieux. « Camus a beau être patient, tu userais de la bonne volonté de n'importe qui. » expliqua Shura.

- « Ah, ça, c'est mon secret. Alors, pourquoi tu suis notre ami le Cancer ? »

- « Parce qu'on me la demandé. »

- « Et c'est ? »

- « Une question à la fois. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pas vraiment ! » précisa l'espagnol.

- « Ah, ça. Disons que je dois retrouver une fille. »

- « Une ? » souligna Shura d'une voix presque taquine, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- « Oui, une. Celle de Camus. »

- « Oh. » Fidèle à lui-même, l'ibérique ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin.

- « Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? »

- « Si, mais cela serait malvenu de demander. »

- « En fait, tu ressembles beaucoup à Camus ! »

- « Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

- « Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime bien. Tu es effacé mais je t'aime bien. »

- « Euh, merci ? »

Milo prit amicalement Shura par les épaules, en s'étonnant qu'il n'en sût pas plus sur son presque voisin de Temple. Après tout, l'antre du Sagittaire, qui les séparait dans la montée, était vide depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient chevaliers. Le Scorpion se sentit un peu coupable. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte que le Caprin de service devait se sentir seul. Combien de fois Milo ou Camus avaient traversé son Sanctuaire personnel pour se rendre visite sans jamais inviter le propriétaire des lieux ? Pareil pour Masque de Mort et Aphrodite. Quoi que… En connaissant le peu de Shura comme il le connaissait, Milo se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas du genre à se mêler à cet étrange duo.

- « Dis-moi, Shura... » commença-t-il pour briser le silence qui accompagnait maintenant leur marche.

- « Moi. »

- « …. Tu viens de faire de l'humour ? »

- « Je crois. Mais ça ne fais rire que moi. » concéda-t-il.

- « Non, ce n'est pas mal. C'est juste…. »

- « Inattendu. Je sais. Je suis un homme très secret. » Puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça. Enfin, pas à Milo. Milo dont les yeux pétillaient déjà. Monsieur Surprise et Curiosité.

- « J'aime les secrets, tu sais ? »

- « Je sais. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu m'aimais. Une fois par jour, ça suffit à mon bonheur. »

- « Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Tu devrais vraiment parler avec Camus. Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre. Tu aimes Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? »

- « Evidemment, mais je préfère le Silmarion. »

- « Voilà, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Ne joue pas les marieuses ! »

- « Avec Camus ? J'ai arrêté. Regarde ce que cela me vaut. »

- « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est romantique. Il attend la femme parfaite. »

- « Ouais, mais ce n'est pas en attendant qu'il va la trouver. Surtout pas dans notre branche d'activité. » grommela Milo en shootant dans une pierre. « On n'a pas le job le plus social au monde, non plus. »

- « Et s'il veut rester seul ? » suggéra Shura. Il était réellement en train de chercher des solutions, et sa sollicitude toucha encore plus Milo.

- « Personne ne veut rester seul. »

- « Parfois, vaut mieux seul que mal accompagné. » murmura le Capricorne.

Et même Milo comprit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas en rajouter. Apparemment, le sujet évoquait des souvenirs délicats chez son compagnon.

- « Bref ! Laissons Camus de côté. Pourquoi tu suis Masque de Mort ? »

- « Parce que je dois vérifier qu'il cherche bien s'il est le père d'Aurora. » Le raccourci éclipsait une partie de l'histoire, et ce n'était pas mentir que de garder pour soi des détails sûrement personnels.

- « Oh. Et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il ne doit pas s'en douter ? »

- « En effet. »

- « Parce que je crois qu'il vient de nous griller. » Shura lâcha un chapelet de juron mais Milo temporisa en lui tapotant l'épaule. « C'est beau, l'espagnol. Très poétique. »

- « Ce n'était pas le but. »

- « Je m'en doute. Mais ça fait toujours mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es avec moi. Tu es avec le spécialiste des situations perdues. On va rattraper le coup. Suis-moi. »

Se débarrassant de son pardessus – et là Shura réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment le Grec se l'était procuré, entre le moment où ils s'étaient croisés à la sortie de Rodario et retrouvés comme par hasard dans cette même rue d'Athènes, pourtant pas avare en rue – Milo donc avança au grand jour, droit vers un marchant de glace ambulant. Bien sûr, Masque de Mort le regarda sans en avoir l'air. Maintenant que l'espagnol se reconnectait avec sa cible et mission, il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il avait réussi à passer inaperçu. Forcé de suivre Milo s'il ne voulait pas paraitre suspect, il rejoignit le grec. Il pouvait sentir le regard acéré du tueur attitré du Sanctuaire sur sa nuque.

- « Tu veux quoi ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Shura, glace. Je te parle de glace. »

- « Pistache. »

- « C'est marrant, je te voyais plutôt vanille. »

- « Et moi, pas du tout fraise. »

- « Tu as quoi contre les fraises ? »

- « Rien. Absolument rien. J'en fais pousser dans mon jardin, si tu veux tout savoir. »

- « Tu m'en donnerais ? »

- « Bien sûr. Ça tombe bien, c'est la saison. »

- « C'est marrant que tu ne t'entendes pas si bien que ça avec Aphrodite, vous êtes toujours les mains dans votre jardin. »

- « Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il fait de l'esthétique, moi du pratique. Nous ne pourrions êtes plus opposés. Mais je maintiens que les roses, c'est peut-être beau, mais ça ne se mange pas. »

- « Sauf en confiture. »

Servis, léchant leurs cornets, le duo s'éloigna. Et Shura s'aperçut qu'en discutant de ce grand sujet passionnant que représentait son potager, il en avait complètement oublié – encore – Masque de Mort. D'ailleurs ce dernier disparaissait au coin d'une rue.

- « Non ! » Milo retint l'ibérique alors qu'il semblait vouloir s'élancer après lui. « Tu le connais, il va vérifier. »

- « Oui, mais on va le perdre de vue. »

- « Pas sûr. »

- « Ah oui ? Comment on va faire ? Tu as un scorpion dressé à la filature dans ta poche ? »

- « … ça, c'est une idée. »

- « Milo ! » gronda Shura.

- « Shura ! » roucoula Milo.

- « Mais alors… »

- « J'ai payé une glace à un gamin pour qu'il le suive pour nous. »

C'était tellement simple et retors à la fois que Shura devait admettre que jamais il n'y aurait pensé. Ils attendirent donc assis sur un banc le retour du petit en dégustant leur sucrerie estivale et retrouvèrent leur cible alors qu'elle sortait d'une maison en se massant une joue bien rouge. Apparemment, Masque de Mort n'était pas immunisé contre les attaques propres au faible et beau sexe. Claques, griffures et morsures restaient de ses mystères devant lesquels tout homme, même les combattants les plus aguerris comme eux, restaient sans défense.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à suivre Masque de Mort, cette fois dans un silence respectable et une discrète discrétion, Shura se sentit fredonner à son tour la musique de Batman. Avec un soupir las, il envoya son coude dans les côtés d'un Milo qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- « Aiiiieu ! J'ai rien dit ! »

- « Tu l'as mérité ! »

- « Sûrement. » accepta-t-il en se massant le point d'impact en boudant. « Mais c'est pas juste. »

- « Tu comptes rester avec moi longtemps ? »

- « Pourquoi, je pue ? »

- « Non, mais j'avais compris que tu avais ta propre mission. »

- « Oh, ça. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. J'ai le temps…. Tu voudras venir avec moi ? »

- « Quoi ? Rencontrer l'ex de Camus ? »

- « C'est un peu plus compliqué. »

En quelques mots, Milo expliqua la situation.

- « Donc, tu as rendez-vous avec deux filles qui connaissent _peut-être_ une fille qui connait _peut-être_ la fille que Camus a sauté ? »

- « Dis comme ça, c'est sûr… Et que Camus ne n'entende pas dire qu'il a sauté une fille. Tu me le bloquerais à jamais. »

Shura grommela quelque chose de peu compréhensible, qui mêlait indistinctement la sexualité de Camus, le derrière de Milo et un coup de pied bien mérité, et une question sur les priorités de chacun dans la vie. Cependant, il s'était rappelé de quelque chose. Le gardien de la dixième maison coupa sa râlante pour prendre une feuille dans sa poche et la relire attentivement. Comme à son habitude, Milo se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule.

- « …. Pourquoi suis-tu Masque de Mort, si tu sais déjà où il va ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, alors qu'ils continuaient à suivre l'italien.

- « C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire… Les adresses correspondent. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Milo, à moins que tu me jures sur ton honneur de chevalier d'Athéna que tu ne vas rien dire à personne, laisse tomber le sujet. »

- « Camus, ça compte, comme « personne » ? »

- « Je pense qu'il aura autre chose à faire. Et oui, même à Camus, tu ne devras rien dire. »

Ecartelé entre sa curiosité et la complexité de la tâche demander – pensez-vous, garder un secret ! surtout à Camus – Milo hésita mais finit par jeter l'éponge. De toute façon, Camus rattraperait le coup pour lui.

- « Je promets… »

- « Cette liste m'a été donnée par Aiolia, qui voulait que je vérifie auprès de _ses conquêtes à lui_ la possibilité d'une paternité. »

- « Et c'est là qu'est allé Masque de Mort. » comprit Milo

- « Pour plus de 70%, oui. »

- « Alors, soit Masque de Mort fait 70% du travail d'Aiolia--- »

- « Ce qui est impossible vu l'amitié qu'ils se vouent --- »

- « Et le fait que tu es déjà en charge de ce travail--- »

- « Soit Masque de Mort et Aiolia ont 70% de conquête en commun--- »

- « Ce qui complique encore plus la tâche de savoir qui est le père--- »

- « Et encore plus la situation entre nous, parce que s'ils venaient à le savoir--- »

- « Surtout si Masque de Mort a fait exprès de piquer les copines d'Aiolia --- »

- « Alors, on est dans la merde. »

- « Alors, on est dans la merde. »

Le duo arriva à cette conclusion dans un parfait accord. Coïncidence adroite, mais cela n'ôtait en rien le fait qu'ils étaient embarqués dans une belle pagaille.

Les deux jours suivants s'enchainèrent dans le même style. Masque de Mort partait, Milo et Shura le suivaient. Les deux Colombo en herbe avaient d'ailleurs maintenant acquis un arsenal de techniques de diversion assez impressionnant, assorti d'un perfectionnement poussé dans l'art de se trouver une planque à la seconde. Heureusement, Masque de Mort était loin d'être suspicieux. Il avait vraisemblablement la tête ailleurs, et les nombreuses baffes qu'il recevait amoindrissaient son instinct naturel.

En temps normal, le duo n'aurait pas suivi le Gardien du Quatrième Temple de façon aussi assidue. Au bout de la première journée, Milo comme Shura pouvaient certifier qu'il cherchait bien une possible conquête qu'il aurait mis enceinte, hypothétique grossesse qui aurait pu s'achever en une Aurora. Mais voilà, non seulement le trajet de l'italien recoupait assez souvent la liste d'Aiolia, mais cela amusait les deux crétins de se prendre pour Starky et Hutsch. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ils venaient à s'apprécier.

C'était un de ces mystères de la vie. Vous pouviez passer la moitié de votre vie à fréquenter quelqu'un sans vraiment le connaître. Et il fallait un petit rien, généralement un repas d'entreprise ou une mission transversale pour connecter des gens qui auraient pu s'ignorer pendant encore le reste de leurs jours. En ce qui concerne nos Goldies, le petit rien était une petite fille, mais bon…

Passer après Masque de Mort était à la fois un inconvénient et un bonus. La situation partait toujours mal. La demoiselle sortait de l'entretien avec l'hidalgo énervée, peut-être à bout de souffle à force d'avoir crié ou pleuré, et toujours prête à mettre en charpie le prochain mâle passant sa porte. Mais quand les mâles en question se trouvaient être Milo et son charme ravageur, et Shura et son doux sourire, bizarrement, elle se calmait.

Là, le duo infernal employait une routine rapidement rodée. Milo parlait un peu, Shura montrait une photo d'Aiolia. Selon s'il y avait reconnaissance, le dialogue s'engageait un peu plus. Le grec babillait et faisait des effets de manches, pendant que l'espagnol inspectait furtivement la maison ou la pièce, ne serait-ce que des yeux. Si la conversation prenait une bonne tournure, la photo d'Aurora était montrée. En générale, la demoiselle roucoulait. Shura ne comprenait pas comment les filles pouvaient reconnaître qui ce que soit – un bébé, c'est un bébé, ils se ressemblent tous, à cet âge – mais la jeune femme semblait catégorique. Pas à elle, pas à ses amies. Jamais vue. Encore quelques fioritures, et prise de congé. Ils faisaient en sept minutes la même chose que Masque de Mort en quinze minutes, et sûrement avec un meilleur taux de réussite.

Du côté Milo-Camus, l'enquête avançait. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un nombre fini de strip-teaseuses à Athènes. Ce qui compliquait la chose était le « renouvellement des stocks », comme l'avait si joliment exprimé un des employés d'une des quelques boites offrant ce genre de divertissement. En général, on ne faisait pas carrière dans le strip ou l'escort. Déjà, l'âge et la beauté extérieure établissaient une frontière infranchissable. Après, avec l'âge venait la maturité. La fin des études pour la plupart des jeunettes qui travaillaient ainsi peu pour beaucoup d'argent, pour peu qu'elles mirent leur orgueil dans leur poche.

Alors que le soleil du troisième jour déclinait doucement, annonçant l'ouverture prochaine du monde de la nuit, Milo et Shura se retrouvèrent attablés à une terrasse d'un charmant bistrot du quartier touristique. Ils devaient rencontrer THE fille, celle qui avait fait courir le scorpion… et charmé le verseau l'espace d'une étreinte. Elle était maintenant jeune recrue dans un très sérieux cabinet d'audit, ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait soigneusement brouillé les pistes. Hors de questions que son passé quelque peu tumultueux lui revint tel un pantin sur ressort pour lui gâcher une carrière prometteuse.

Voilà pourquoi elle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit bourré de touristiques circulant appareil photo à la main, marchands de souvenirs et autres babioles et heureux citadins. Milo sirotait une petite bière tandis que Shura goutait un vin du coin.

- « Shura… » commença Milo en faisant tourner son sous-verre comme un basketteur ferait avec son ballon. « On est copain maintenant, hein ? »

- « Si tu te dis non, tu boudes ? »

- « Même pas. Je peux donc poser une question délicate ? »

- « Tu peux toujours la poser, il n'est pas sûr que j'y réponde. »

- « … à mon avis, tu sais déjà ce que je vais te demander, et je sais que c'est un sujet… sensible pour toi. »

- « Mais c'est ton devoir de savoir. Alors, on va régler ça. Il est absolument impossible que je sois le père d'Aurora. »

- « Ah. » Milo ne savait plus quoi dire. La voix de Shura n'avait pas frémi, toujours aussi aimable. Mais une légère fluctuation dans son cosmos montra son trouble. Ce qui était, pour un chevalier d'or de la trempe du Capricorne, à l'aveu d'un rougissement, balbutiement ou autre.

- « … Déjà, j'ai déjà donné mon cœur à quelqu'un. »

- « … et ? » osa timidement un Milo qui ne savait trop quoi faire. La psychologie, c'était le domaine de Camus. C'était pour ça que leur double fonctionnait tellement bien. Ils étaient en tous points complémentaires.

- « … »

Pendant un moment, il crut que son camarade ne répondrait jamais. Pourtant, Shura continua, d'une voix éteinte et abandonné. Il regardait sans voir les passants sur le trottoir, tellement proche qu'il pourrait les toucher d'une main, tellement loin qu'il ne comprendrait jamais leur cœur.

- « Elle s'appelait Gemna. Elle s'appelle toujours, par ailleurs. En tout cas je l'espère. … une fille de mon village. Ville… Comment dire ? Ce n'est pas aussi rural et petit qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais ce n'est pas une ville. C'est joli. Ça me manque parfois. … »

Cette fois, Milo comprit qu'il ne devait pas brusquer les choses. Cependant, il n'était pas habitué à être l'oreille attentive. Lui, son rôle consistait à faire le trublion pour distraire. Encore une fois, l'écoute et le conseil, c'était Camus. Mais que faisait ce foutu français quand on avait besoin de lui ? Aussi, pour le pas faire le geste malheureux, il se tenait immobile sur sa chaise, oubliant presque de respirer.

- « Nous devions nous marier. J'avais déjà fait les démarches pour qu'elle vienne à Rodario. La mettre au courant. Pour elle, je bossais à la Fondation Graal en Grèce, comme interprète. Interprète. J'aurai préféré jardinier… bref… tout allait mieux. Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu un appel de notre hôpital. Ils étaient tombés sur un truc lors de notre visite annuelle… »

Cette fois, Milo ne put retenir un renâclement. Mais quelle idée de leur faire passer un contrôle de santé, comme des civils ? Franchement, quelle différence entre des dents sans ou caries quand on arrachait celles du mec en face ? Pour masquer cette interruption et signaler à Shura qu'il n'allait plus parler, il prit sa boisson et plongea le nez dans la mousse.

- « … … je suis stérile, Milo. » Le grec s'étouffa dans sa bière. « Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais c'est un fait indiscutable. J'ai fait tous les tests. Et Gemna est partie. Parce qu'elle voulait des enfants. Les siens. Les nôtres. L'adoption ou l'insémination n'étaient pas des solutions. Et moi je suis resté ici, tout seul. … ça fait déjà trois ans, et depuis, je n'ai pas touché une femme. … Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

- « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que--- »

- « Je doute que ma parole eût suffit. »

- « Bien sûr que si ! » s'indigna Milo. « Nous nous faisons confiance ! »

- « Je ne pense pas que la confiance ait quoi que ce soit à voir ici. »

Cela ne voulait rien dire, mais le gardien de la Huitième Maison dut se contenter de ça. Qui pourrait néanmoins lui reprocher sa pudeur, sa reluctance à afficher une défaillance très personnelle, mais qui aurait à coup sûr un impact sur son image extérieure ?

- « J'aurais aimé qu'Aurora fût ma fille. »

- « Tu sais, je me demande si on fait vraiment la bonne chose. On sait que c'est l'un de nous le père. Mais plutôt que de chercher le géniteur comme on traque un criminel, ne devrait-on pas chercher un père ? Un père aimant, qui s'occupera de la petite comme il faut ? »

- « Nous ne sommes pas censés être père. » trancha Shura. Le tranchage, ça le connaissait. C'était sa grande spécialité. « Nous pouvons faire des enfants, et les aimer. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être des vrais pères. Les statistiques nous donnent une espérance de vie assez courte. Quelle vie pour un enfant. Je souhaite qu'Aurora soit placée dans une famille normale, un papa, une maman, un métier potable. Jardinier, par exemple… »

Amertume rejoignait le regret. Milo ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Shura ferait une très bonne famille, à lui tout seul.

- « Dis-moi… » commençait ce dernier, tirant Milo de ses pensées.

- « Moi. » répondit-il automatiquement. Shura eut un sourire amusé et souleva son verre en un salut muet, auquel se joignit le fin farceur.

- « Moi aussi, j'ai une question délicate. »

- « Tu penses faire pire que moi ? »

- « On verra… Ça touche Camus… »

- « Ah… » Malgré la douceur de Shura, Milo s'était hérissé.

- « Comme c'est toi qui le connais mieux. » s'excusait presque le Capricorne.

- « C'est bon, envoie. De toute façon, c'est de la faute de Camus ! »

- « Si tu le dis. … voilà, je me disais que c'était étrange qu'Athéna a nommé Camus comme père probable, alors qu'elle a laissé Aiolia de côté. »

- « Elle se basait sur la couleur de cheveux. » rappela Milo.

- « Peut-être, mais les cheveux de Camus ne sont en rien comparables au tiens ou ceux de Masque de Mort. » Le doute s'installa. De toute façon, il en fallait peu pour déstabiliser notre arachnide préféré. Encore une fois, la psychologie, encore plus quand elle était féminine, et lui… « Et si je rajoute ça à l'insistance de Camus à vouloir retrouver une fille. »

- « Allons, ça c'est du Camus tout craché. Il irait rendre un portefeuille vide tout comme un portefeuille plein à craquer de beaux billets. »

- « C'est moi, ou elle est en train de nous poser un lapin, cette demoiselle ? »

- « Elle est en retard, c'est tout. »

- « Ou elle a quelque chose à cacher. Moi, je trouve ça louche. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et voilà ! La liste des suspects se rétrécit sans pour autant se réduire à un nom. Et je fais joujou avec mes Goldies à moi. Personnellement, j'aime bien mon Shura. Mais ça n'engage que moi !


End file.
